All For A Book
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Data, Clockwork's young apprentice, is given a mission, a rather simple one- watch Ouran Academy to make sure that Ghostwriter, who wanted more information for a book he was writing, didn't screw everything up. Of course, what happens- he went and screwed everything up.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Another DP X Ouran fic with a twist.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **All For A Book

**Summary: **Data, Clockwork's young apprentice, is given a mission, a rather simple one- watch Ouran Academy to make sure that Ghostwriter, who wanted more information for a book he was writing, didn't screw everything up. Of course, what happens- he went and screwed everything up.

**Genre: **Humor

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do own Data._

**Notes: **For those of you that have read _Clockwork's Apprentice,_ then you're familiar with Data so I am reusing her because I love to her death- though this story is not related to that one.

**AU- Young Ghostwriter (17- well, looks seventeen) and young Data (also looks seventeen)!**

**Prologue:**

**Data:**

I was banned from bubblegum from one stupid mistake and at the moment, I was really in the mood for bubblegum. _Guess that's what I get for blowing a bubble so big that it ended up sticking my lair to Clockwork's…. If I was lucky then I should have just blew a bubble near the Observants, let's see them get that off of their bowl-heads._

However, I was happy that I finally managed to get a piece of gum from Ember. I flew into Clockwork's Lair, making sure that I hid the fact that I was chewing bubble gum. After all, I was banned.

"Data," Clockwork greeted as he shifted from a child to a young adult, not once taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

I nodded in greeting, but didn't say anything because of the gum.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here?"

I nodded again as he continued,

"You recall Ghostwriter's latest book?"

I didn't even have to think for a moment. Of course I remembered. My obsession was knowledge, after all, and as a result I had a tendency to never forget things- even after all these years. Clockwork was referring to_ Disguises,_ Ghostwriter's latest book that he was currently writing. To my understanding, the book was going to be an assassin sent to kill the student of a mafia. To do so, the assassin must go undercover at the target's school- a high school. The whole book was a teenage romance novel about the assassin falling in love with the target's best friend. As a result, he can't kill the target out of love for the best friend. It was a teeny bit cliché, but all in all, a bit interesting since it was such a change from what Ghostwriter usually wrote about.

Clockwork didn't even wait for an answer, as he shifted from a young adult to an adult,

"He decided that it would be a good idea to get more… knowledge on the subject of teen romance, how real teenagers interact, and how high school works- from a _personal_ view."

I titled my head slightly, a lock of my black hair in front of my red eyes ever so slightly. Clockwork gestured to the screen where I saw a young man. He looked like Ghostwriter- the clean face, glasses, clothes and even the scarf, yet… the one I was looking at was human.

"He decided the best way to gain this knowledge was to be disguised as a student at Ouran Academy, as his book takes place in Japan and deals with the mafia- whose sons go to that school. As a friend, I did allow him to do this and even provided the disguise ring for him…"

Clockwork shifted from an adult to an elderly man as he looked at me,

"However, we both know that Ghostwriter has a tendency to stir up trouble. There lays your assignment, young apprentice, with the disguise ring you can also be a student at Ouran Academy. I know you two are good friends and therefore it shouldn't be a problem. Make sure he stays out of trouble. Understood?"

I nodded as I blew a bubble with the bubble gum and it popped.

"….what did I say about bubblegum?"

_Crap._


	2. A Day In The Disguise

**Chapter 1- A Day In The Disguise:**

**Third Person:**

_'The second that he walked into school, everyone's eyes were on him out of curiosity for the mysterious-looking new student. Yet, he didn't give a single one of them a single glance. His eyes were one on person and one person only- his target.'_

Ghostwriter/James continued writing in his notebook as he walked. The students in the hallway, for the most part, didn't give him a second glance. They were all used to the exchange student, James Hall, who had been at Ouran Academy for a few weeks. He was quiet, kept to himself, and was almost always was writing in his notebook.

A few girls, however, still kept their gaze on him, giggling to themselves. It appeared as though 'James Hall' did have a small group of fans- it was to be expected. After all, he was handsome, mysterious, and a bit of a gentleman from the few times that he did speak up.

It wasn't like James noticed the fans. No, he was always too caught up in his book. As a result from not looking up from his writing, when he tried to get to the library, he ended up Music Room Three instead.

Not even looking at the door, he opened it with one hand while still writing with the other as he balanced the notebook on his leg.

"~Welcome," several voices said in union.

The loud noise and voices caused James to jump slightly. He almost dropped his notebook and he scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor. As soon as the book was secured in his hands, he pushed up his glasses and looked to the men that disturbed him.

The Host Club looked at the new exchange student. He was handsome with a slender face, dark enchanting green eyes, his black hair seemed to have a dark green tint to it, and the glasses he wore reminded them of Kyoya. Like all male students, he did wear the respected uniform, though what wasn't standard for the uniform was the gray scarf he had on instead of the tie.

_Interesting,_ Kyoya thought, _James Hall, age seventeen, son of Charles Worth Hall and Janet Lynn Hall- both which can apparently afford the school, yet I couldn't dig up information on them. Interesting._

"Hey isn't that the exchange student," Hikaru asked while leaning on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, "He's in your class isn't he, Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny nodded,

"Yep! That's James-kun! He usually keeps to himself though, a bit like Takashi."

Takashi looked momentarily confused, before he realized that Hunny just meant that James hardly talked. Ghostwriter/James wasn't as pleased, however, as he was annoyed.

"Pardon, I wasn't aware that this was a…club? I was just looking for one of the libraries."

"The libraries are in the opposite wing," Kyoya informed while pushing up his glasses.

James sighed, _it's times like these I wish I had perfect memory like Data. _He looked back up and it was then that realized that all of the guys in front of him were dressed like Romans- togas and all.

"…Just what type of club is this anyway?"

He titled his head. Already many ideas were running through his head- _brothel of sorts? No, a school wouldn't allow that and if they did then humans are very more… disgusting than I originally thought…. Perhaps this a drama club then? Oh wouldn't it be interesting if the disguised assassin had to join such a club like this to get closer to the target? Or maybe that's how he could meet the best friend? _

"This is wonderful Host Club," Tamaki said dramatically, "Where men with too much time on their hands entertain the elite women, and occasional man, who also have too much time on their hands! I am Souh Tamaki, the founder and King! I'm the Princely type. Here is Hunny-senpai, the boy-lolita, Takashi, the Silent type. The Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, the devilish type with a dash of incest! Haruhi, the Natural! And lastly, the vice president, Ootori Kyoya, the Cool Type! Would you like to stay and request one of us?"

James' already pale face turned white in absolute horror. _Oh my god humans truly are disgusting. _Seeing the look, Kyoya sighed,

"He needs to work on the wording of that introduction, we do not entertain as you are thinking, we simply spend time with the women or the occasional male that requests us and make them feel special."

"Isn't that feigning feelings," James frowned.

He wasn't a big fan of people who pretended that they loved or liked someone for entertainment. Whether that may or may not be the case with club, Ghostwriter/James still didn't like it.

"Either way, it doesn't really matter as I will be leaving," James nodded a farewell, "If you please excuse me."

As he left, the hosts still watched him.

"He's not really social, is he," Kaoru noted.

"Yeah, he didn't seem to like us all that much, weirdo," Hikaru said.

"He hasn't made any friends yet," Hunny commented, "It kind of makes me sad for James-kun! He deserves friends like everyone else."

* * *

Ghostwriter had a habit to sounder at times. So as he was at the small house, laying in the overly large bed, he thought about the people at Ouran and all the people that had passed him. _Perhaps that girl comes from a rich, but abusive family and she wishes to escape it? Perhaps that boy is a drama student that wishes to fulfill his dream? _

Eventually, Ghostwriter found himself thinking about the Ghost Zone. He wondered if anyone had bothered his lair- no of course not, he would've sensed it had it been someone with malice intent. He knew very well that only ghost that dared to go in his lair when he wasn't there would be Data and she wasn't unwelcome. He twisted the ring on his finger, but he didn't dare take it off, to do so would cause his disguise to drop and to be revealed as a ghost. More than that, without that ring, his ectosignature would be visible and the GiW, or some Japanese Ghost Hunting team might catch wind of it.

_Data, I wonder if you can see me? Did Clockwork inform you of my plans? Are you looking down upon me? _

He smiled faintly. Some part of him wished that Data were watching him right at that moment. He wouldn't mind. It would be nice to know that his girlfriend was watching over him. He smiled fondly, _She is my mate- my eternal mate. I may look seventeen, but I am far from it. _

Ghostwriter was, after all, only a ghost for a little over a century, that meant that he was still considered young compared to ghosts. He wasn't that much older than Data, actually. _Though she does have childish antics. Still, Data also has more intellect than a scholar, the body of a woman, and the beauty of a goddess._


	3. All For A Book

**Chapter 2- All For A Book:**

**Third Person:**

Ghostwriter/James continued down the halls with several books in his hands and a thoughtful look in his eyes. The fangirls giggled,

"He looks so mysterious and handsome."

"I wonder what books he's reading."

The books he had in his hands were romance novels and teen fiction- books to also help him understand high school for his book. The thoughtful look on his face was due to the ideas running through his head. _Should I include the idea that he must join a club to get closer to the target? Perhaps I'll change the idea a bit and make it that his target is the whole family and therefore he needs to get close to the daughter to get to her family? Maybe I'll make into a love-triangle of sorts? The two best friends, one being the target, falls in love with the assassin? Doable and interesting, but perhaps it's a bit too cliché… _

He scowled momentarily; if he did that then he would have to start a lot of things over.

"James-kun," Hunny cheered as James passed Hunny's desk.

He gave Hunny a confused look, before nodding in acknowledge and continuing to his desk. As he sat down, he still had a confused look on his face. _To my understanding, kun is a honorific that is for friends._

* * *

After school, once again, James was lost into his reading and unknown to him, was on the wrong floor again. As a result, he found himself in Music Room Three- again. However, unlike last time, he didn't realize he was in the wrong place right away.

He didn't even notice the music, rose petals, the hosts, or even the customers. He walked right in, his nose in a book, sat down at a table in the back and just read.

"…Does he even realize he's at the Host Club," Haruhi muttered.

"I think James-kun isn't paying much attention," Hunny said happily.

"I wonder why Hall-senpai is here," the girls whispered.

"I don't know, but he looks so enchanting just sitting there."

"I can't read the book title from here, what's he reading?"

"I don't know but it must be pretty good."

"I wonder if he's a host."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he walked over to where James was seated. He raised an eyebrow when he read the title, _The Fault In Our Stars by John Green. I wasn't aware that he was into romance novels,_ Kyoya thought.

"Excuse me, Hall-senpai, are you aware that you walked into Music Room Three again and not the library?"

James didn't look up. He was too entranced into his book. Kyoya sighed in annoyance as the guests continued to whisper to themselves. Getting annoyed that James was ignoring him, Kyoya slammed his hand on the table. Startled, James looked up. He set his book on the table and blinked in confusion a few times,

"I'm… not in the library am I?"

"No."

He gave a sheepish expression before standing up,

"My apologies," he bowed, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. If you'll excuse me, I must be getting to the library for new material."

He bowed once more to everyone in the room, before picking up his book and heading out. However, he made the mistake of his afterlife, he went straight back to reading as he walked and as a result… crashed right into a table and crashed a tea set. He looked up from his book again,

"Did… did I do that?"

* * *

_The lengths I will go for the sake of researching for a book. I'm sacrificing my dignity, my pride, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if Data was watching this with a laugh, planning to use it for blackmail. _

James, like the other hosts, was dressed in as a Gladiator. He was shirtless with only shoulder armor on his left shoulder, armored plates that resembled a skirt and dark brown pants underneath it. He mostly hated it because he knew that Data/Jade would _kill_ him _again_ for joining such a club… or at least prank him mercilessly.

"Attention ladies," Tamaki said as he clapped his hands, "I would like to hereby introduce the newest host- James, the Poetic type!"

James looked up from his book and gave a sly smirk to the ladies.

"James-senpai," Tamaki ordered, "Introduce yourself!"

James stood up and didn't let his displease for the Host Club show. _It's for the book, it's for the book,_ Ghostwriter kept chanting in his head. He bowed to the ladies,

"It's a pleasure to host such beautiful ladies such as yourself. I'm James."

He managed to say that without scowling. He honestly didn't find any lady there that beautiful- no, there was only one beautiful lady in his eyes and he wouldn't be seeing her until after his little 'mission.' Though, thinking about Data almost made him blush. _One must wonder if she is looking at me now as I am shirtless. Would she be smiling? Blushing? Laughing? _

* * *

"So James-senpai, why are you the Poetic type," one girl asked as she giggled shyly.

James managed to smile slightly,

"I adore poetry, reading and writing it. It's rhythmic, smooth, beautiful…"

Remembering that he was a host, James continued,

"I almost adore poetry as much as I adore you."

The girl squealed. James managed to not wince at the noise.

"Whose your favorite poet?"

"What's your favorite poem?"

James blinked at all the questions. He sighed, realizing that with so many customers at once (even if it was only four girls), asking so many questions that he wouldn't be able to finish his book.

"My favorite poet is Shakespeare and my favorite poem must be _Shadowing Eternity by Oscar Grullon_."

The girls looked confused. James gave a sheepish expression,

"It's a love poem," he explained.

The girls all blushed,

"Awe! What is it?"

He shifted a bit uncomfortably, but remembering that all the hosting was because the Host Club would add a humor to his book, he took a deep breath. In his mind, he pictured Data.

"A special place for you and me  
An undying bond to guide us free  
Loneliness blocking the day  
Our Love lighting the way…"

The girls were all very love-struck and even the hosts and the other customers looked over with lovey-dovey expressions- besides Takashi, the twins, and Kyoya.__

_"Your gentle touch  
Your smiling face  
There is no corner  
No dark place._

Our passion flowing in the waves  
My heart stands still  
Awaiting your pace

Our love, withstanding time  
Diminishing doubt, in our mind  
There is no place I rather be…  
Than in your heart and in your dreams…"

James finished with a small smile.

* * *

After club hours, James immediately went to writing in his notebook, however, he was writing down notes- character profiles to keep track of. He did believe that the hosts were perfect people to get ideas for characters from and would provide perfect comic relief for the story.

"Hall-senpai," Haruhi said as she walked over.

James looked up at her, a bit annoyed that he was interrupted from writing.

"Who were you thinking of when you recited that poem?"

He looked at her startled and the other hosts were soon next to her, looking at James with wide eyes.

"Do you have a girlfriend," Hunny asked cutely.

"I don't know what you mean," James huffed.

"Oh come on," Hikaru said, "we all saw that look in your eyes when you said that poem. You had to be thinking about someone."

"So," the twins said together, "Who was it?"

"A friend."

"More than a friend," the twins laughed, "She has to be good to get your attention."

"Plus, you never looked twice at any of the girls here," Hikaru explained.

"Perhaps I'm not as shallow to look only at one's appearance," James scowled, "I tend to like a woman with intelligence instead, but if you must know… I was thinking about my girlfriend, D- _ehem_ Jade. She is intelligent, but she is also beautiful and the only that has my eye. Not like you will ever meet her."

"Woah, bookworm has a girlfriend," the twins asked shocked.

"Yes," James answered coldly before leaving.

_It's for the best that she doesn't meet them- I could only imagine the horrors that she will do if she would ever team up with those devilish twins._


	4. The Newer New Student

**Chapter 3- The Newer New Student:**

**Data/Jade:**

I still couldn't believe it. I was officially back to being Jade Eolas- back to being a human living a normal life. Well, sort of. I did have a mission and technically I was still a ghost with just a disguise ring that not only hide my appearance, but also my ectosignature.

I twirled again happily, the yellow dress swishing with my movements. It went a bit past my knees and was made of a soft fabric. I didn't like the color all that much or the long sleeves (made me feel a bit constricted in movement), but the dress itself wasn't too bad. It reminded me of a princess from a fairytale- if it was longer that was. I didn't bother wearing the leggings since leggings always felt binding to me. Besides, my normal purple dress was shorter than the dress I wore now and I didn't wear leggings with that.

The pink academy wasn't so bad either. I did get my schedule and I had to admit that Clockwork did a good job on my fake background. _At least he mentioned a photographic memory since what I can do is closest to that. I literally never forget, as much as I'd like to forget a few things._

Frowning slightly, I realized that since I arrived late that it was already after school. However, I knew a certain little bookworm usually hung out in Music Room Three. All Clockwork did say was that Ghostwriter was in a club with a group of guys (Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi, Hunny, and Haruhi) due to a debt. He just didn't tell me what the club was, so I was a bit disappointed and excited.

I wondered if Ghostwriter would be excited to see me- I hoped so. After all, I was excited to see him, even if it was for an assignment. I had been missing Ghostwriter and there was only so much I could do in his lair without him being there. It got a bit dull. My obsession might have been knowledge, but it was something else- when Ghostwriter wasn't there it kind of… seemed really empty. He was my boyfriend and mate, after all. Plus, our lairs were converged*.

I opened the doors to the Music Room and I hoped that they were still there despite it being _well_ after school _and_ club hours. Thankfully, they were.

**Third Person:**

As the doors opened, everyone looked to see who it was except for James/Ghostwriter- who was too caught up in writing. It was well after club hours and they were all cleaning up- it shouldn't be a customer.

A young woman entered the room. She looked about seventeen with fair skin that was clear except for the few freckles across her cheeks. She had wide, green eyes that shined and long dark red, wavy hair. Her hourglass figure with an average sized bust was covered with the respected uniform, so she was a student. Yet, she didn't look like anyone that they had seen before- Tamaki and the others would have remembered such a beauty.

Kyoya smirked, _apparently we will meet the elusive Jade after all and as long as she doesn't distract Hall-senpai from doing his hosting, then there will be no problem. Though she is beautiful and according to Hall-senpai, smart as well. It's good to know that he didn't exaggerate her beauty… Jade Lorem Eolas, age seventeen, to be in class 3-B, photographic memory, excel student, top grade scores… _ He looked down at the ring Jade's hand, _interesting that both she and James wear matching rings though there are no records that they are promised to each other or married._

Tamaki was the first to react. He stood in front of the girl and kissed her hand,

"Ah, a new little kitten has found her way here, please, I apologize but club hours are over, but you are welcome to come by tomorrow."

She scowled,

"One- don't call me a kitten, two- don't touch me without my permission."

She yanked her hand out of his grip, sending him straight to his 'emo corner.' She turned to everyone and bowed,

"I'm sorry, my name's Eolas Jade. And you are?"

"Eolas-senpai," Kyoya bowed his head, "A pleasure to meet the same Jade that he's been talking about. Pardon Tamaki, he can be… troublesome. I'm Ootori Kyoya, second year, 'cool type.' This is Haruhi, first year, the Natural. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, first year, the Devils. Takashi, third year, the silent and wild type. The one you just sent into a fit is Tamaki, second year, the president of the club and 'Princely' type. Lastly there is Hunny, third year, the boy-lolita."

"Pleased to meet you, so you know where James is?"

She looked around and smiled brightly, revealing perfect teeth,

"Ah there he is!"

Jade went straight to James with a small smirk. As she took a pen from the nearby table and uncapped it to draw on his face, the hosts gathered.

"That's Jade," Tamaki said surprised, "Why I didn't think my new son had it in him!"

"Appearance doesn't matter," Haruhi pointed out, "Hall-senpai even stated that he doesn't care for appearance and I'm sure that she doesn't as well."

"We're with Tono, Haruhi," the twins said.

"I didn't think a dork," Hikaru said, "even a good-looking one like him could be in a relationship with her."

"I think they're a cute couple," Hunny chirped.

They all looked back to James and Jade. Jade was leaning on his arm slightly with her tongue sticking out and one eye shut as she focused on drawing hearts on his face with the pen. James, however, was totally oblivious.

As soon as Jade was done, she looked at the hosts with a smile,

"He won't notice it's there until he looks in a mirror or someone points it out. He usually gets pretty into books and writing that he blocks out all other sentences. Granted, I do the same thing sometimes."

She gave a sheepish giggle,

"But it's time he knows I'm here so… don't point it out, I want to see how long it takes for him to notice. His record is two days."

"How can he go two days like that," Hikaru said confused and Kaoru shrugged,

"With that bookworm, who knows?"

Before they could say anything else, Jade had her lips near James' ear as she whistled really loud.

"Wakey-wakey, James!"

James jumped sky-high,

"JADE I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!"

They could almost _see_ the _processing _symbol above his head. He looked to Jade,

"J-Jade? You're here?"

Jade smiled and hugged him tightly as he blushed slightly,

"Took ya long enough! It's so good to see you, James!"

"I-it's good to see you too, Jade."

_*converged- ghosts do date, have sex, etc., but when they find the one, it's a mate for life. They usually go through three stages- 1. Converging 2. Marriage 3. Kids, though most skip marriage. Converging is when they basically 'move in.' The main partner's lair forms into their needs- for example, a bigger bed, a bigger room, more books if needed, an extra room and bed should they have kids, etc. As the main partner's laid goes through the 'expanding stage', the other's lair starts to disperse- most of the time things in that lair (ex: clothes, toothbrush, etc.) will appear in the main lair. _


	5. The Ghostly Couple

**Chapter 4- The Ghostly Couple:**

**Data/Jade:**

I was a bit upset that I couldn't take off the ring- meaning I was still disguised as a human- and because if I used any powers, a brief blip of ectoenergy might be detected. Though, I supposed it was okay since here I was sitting in the apartment that James and I shared. Clockwork didn't bother getting us separate apartments- or rooms for that matter. It wasn't too different from our lair actually- a large bed, kitchen, bookshelves, couch, a TV that wasn't really used, bathroom that wasn't needed, etc.

It was already pretty late and we didn't need sleep unless we really exhausted our energy- usually from _doing the baby-making thing. _That didn't stop me from getting into comfortable clothing. My pajamas had to be the one thing that never stayed constant- I blamed Ember for dragging me to all those shops with the cute pajamas. Sometimes I wore a sexy nightgown, sometimes it was footie-pajamas with bunnies, sometimes it was shorts and a tank top that had something funny on it like toast popping out of the toaster going _I'm Toasty, _sometimes it was nothing at all, sometimes it was just underwear, but tonight I wore simple black shorts and a white cropped tank top that said _Be the fruitloop in a world of cheerios. _

I looked over to Ghostwriter as he wrote away. He was shirtless- _yum-_ and just in sweatpants. I went over to him and stared at him, not expecting a reaction from him, but it was cute to see him write- his brow furrowed in focus, his glasses gently slipping off his nose, and the shine in his eyes. He was so focused that it was adorable.

He didn't have the doodles on his face anymore- I helped him wash it off since he figured it out when a little kid on the street pointed it out. _So he went about a few hours without noticing, I hope one day we can break that two-day record. _

I giggled as I grabbed a nearby book. I placed it on his head perfectly- it didn't move and he didn't notice. I placed another book. Slowly, the tower on his head grew taller. I was able to put three books, but as I was putting the fourth on, he surprised me and grabbed my wrist. The books on his head fell off and I squeaked,

"Just what are you doing," he asked amused as he pulled me into his lap.

"Nothing," I giggled as I kissed him.

"Oh, so you weren't trying to beat your record of balancing five books and a tea cup on my head?"

I smiled innocently,

"Dear, it was six books, a tea cup, and a pencil."

"Of course, how could I forget."

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat on his lap,

"So why are you here, Jade?"

"Oh, Clockwork sent me to make sure you don't go and screw things up," I said easily and giggled.

"I-I wouldn't screw things up," Ghostwriter defended.

"You _ could,_ and we both know that since Clockwork sent me that _something_ is going to happen… So… What's the club thing about anyway?"

He fidgeted and I narrowed my eyes as he coughed,

"Y-you don't know?"

"James, you better tell me right now," I waved my finger in his face, "or so help me-"

James was his real name, even if the Hall part of it wasn't. I only used his names in two ways- affectionately or angrily.

"-It's a club that just…talks to women and makes them feel better about themselves," Ghostwriter said quickly, "I… I'm in debt to them because I broke something and honestly, Jade, they're perfect inspirations for the characters! It's amazing! Could you just picture the assassin getting wrapped up in a club like that?"

I frowned deeply and he continued on about how perfect the hosts were for the characters. Finally, I felt my eyes flash red in annoyance and I hit him upside the head.

"Ow," he moaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "I fail to see what I did wrong."

I raised an eyebrow, but not wanted to start a fight- I shut up. I just shook my head as I got off his lap,

"James, just… look, I don't like it, you know that. I hate people who feign feelings and make woman like them! You know that it reminds me of-"

Ghostwriter seemed to know what I was talking about- of course he did. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me back into his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around me.

"Jade," he whispered, "They're nothing like that bastard. I promise."

I just shook my head,

"I don't know James it sounds-"

"-Jade," he said firmly, "I told you, I _promise_ they're nothing like him."

Of course we were talking about the guy that I knew when I was alive- that bastard who faked a friendship, raped me, and then left… It wasn't that much after the event that I had committed suicide. I still had the scars- mental and physical.

"Okay," I finally whispered, "I trust you and believe you… That doesn't mean I'm happy that you'll get a fan club and have to _flirt_ with girls."

The frown was back again. James just chuckled deeply,

"Now, my love, you know that I only have eyes for you."

I blushed slightly,

"I… I know… that doesn't stop jealousy though."

* * *

The next morning, I was the first to get dressed and ready for school since Ghostwriter was so caught up in writing. I put on the dress and the shoes and then brushed my hair. I fixed some tea and scones (just for pleasure eating). I placed the plate on the table right beside him- he didn't notice.

I giggled to myself and kissed his neck, making him jump,

"J-Jade!"

"Finally! You have to get ready for school, dear!"

As he stood up to leave, I grabbed him and gently pulled him back,

"Hey now, I made breakfast! And you are going to enjoy it!"

He kissed me softly,

"Of course, my sweet, anything you make is sure to taste good."

I blushed slightly before grumbling,

"Just eat your breakfast, _Casanova."_

I was smiling though and he was too. I kissed his cheek just before he took the first bite,

"And thanks, dear."


	6. The Worshiper

**Chapter 5- The Worshiper:**

**Third Person:**

Jade and James made their way through the school and both were a bit sad to learn that they had different classes. James would be stuck in the same class as Takashi and Hunny while Jade was going to Class 3-B. Due to a trip to one of the school's libraries, both carried a good amount of books.

"I wonder who's that girl walking with James-senpai," a girl whispered harshly.

"I don't know, I think they're friends."

"I hope not, do you _see_ her?"

"I know I've seen her," one guy whispered to the girls as he checked out Jade.

"Hey, just sayin'," he said in defense at the girls' disgusted looks, "Because she's smoking."

The two girls scowled in disgust and then left the guy to continue to gossip with his buddies.

Jade, however, was oblivious to all the whispers and stares. She preferred to stay oblivious as the only guy she cared about was James- which was why the only whispers she did hear were from the girls talking about him. It bothered her that she couldn't show the girls at school to back off. _James is mine. Well, not mine like ownership, but we are together- equally of course. _

Still, James and Jade had to depart for class. Jade took a while to get to class, as she didn't see where it was. Now that she knew, she wouldn't forget.

"Class," Sensei introduced, "Please welcome the new student from America, Eolas Jade."

Jade smiled and bowed respectfully, careful to not drop all of her books.

"You may take a seat behind Nekozawa," Sensei said, "Umehito, raise your hand!"

As a hand shot up from a dark purple cloak, Jade made her way over there. The other few students in class looked horrified and started to whisper.

"I feel sorry for her."

"I don't, did you see the way she's hanging around with James-senpai?"

"Poor girl, Nekozawa will probably curse her."

Yet, Jade heard them- it was hard not to. She ignored them, however. While she was weary since Nekozawa was clearly a user of the black arts (as a ghost, she could sense all that dead energy around him), she didn't think he was a bad person. Besides, she was a ghost (in disguise), so who was she to judge?

"My dark prayers have been answered," Nekozawa murmured creepily, "~Hehehe… a dark spirit in disguise…"

"And how can I serve such a great dark goddess," Nekozawa looked to Jade, "I would bow, but alas, I cannot get up with you beside me."

"Just… don't tell anyone," Jade ordered, though honestly- it was kind of creeping her out, especially since Nekozawa could tell right off the bat what she was.

"It's an horror, dark goddess," Nekozawa bowed his head, "I only wish to serve you after all…"

Jade decided to drown him out as Nekozawa continued to whisper about his dark prayers being answered and that he was the most honored mortal to be in her presence.

* * *

During club hours, James was surprised that Jade hadn't arrived. Though, he could understand since she wouldn't like seeing all the girls fawn over him and him flirt with the girls. _Ah Jade, if only you knew that when I say such sweets things, I'm thinking of you._

He suddenly snapped his fingers, startling his customers.

"I apologize, dear ladies, but I'm afraid that looking at all of you has given me inspiration for a new poem. I must write!"

The girls all swooned as James grabbed his pencil and paper and started to write.

_'If only you knew,  
That when I speak to the others,  
That when I smile at them,  
That when I say sweet things,  
That I am thinking of you._

_If only you knew,  
That when I recite the poetry of love,  
That when I write such poems,  
That when I smile as I write,  
That I am thinking of you._

_If only you knew,  
The effect you had on me,  
That when I see your smile, it warms me,  
That when your eyes shine, it's that light that I follow,  
That when you speak, it is music to my ears,  
That when I smile to myself softly at night with memories flowing through my mind,  
That I am thinking of you.'_

James finished writing the poem.

"Can we read it," one girl asked.

"No," James said, "For that would ruin the mystery of it, wouldn't it? What's life without some mystery? I'm afraid, dear ladies, that this poem shall meet your eyes when the time is right."

"Oh that's so mysterious," one girl swooned.

"He's so poetic!"

* * *

It was only after club hours that Jade finally showed up at Music Room Three. James was seated at the table, writing, so he didn't notice as the doors opened and Jade walked through with her nose in a book.

"Wow, I wonder where she's been all this time," Hikaru commented.

"I don't know," Kaoru shrugged, "But I'm more interested in her little stalker."

Kaoru pointed out Nekozawa's figure behind the door that joined the two clubrooms. He was focused on Jade.

"Oh does creepy-senpai have a crush," the twins teased as they ran over to Nekozawa. Nekozawa did the smart decision- shutting the door in their face.

"Ow, that wasn't very polite," Hikaru and Kaoru, said in union as they rubbed their heads.

"If you're talking about Nekozawa," Jade said as she turned a page in her book, "It's not a crush, he's just been following me around."

"Huh, I wonder why," the twins asked.

Just as they asked, the door opened again and Nekozawa decided to come through. He ignored the hosts and the twins as he headed straight for Jade. James looked up with narrowed eyes and only relaxed slightly when Jade gave him an amused nod- a sign that she just wanted to see what Nekozawa was going to do.

"Oh dark goddess, I shall do your bidding," Nekozawa said as he got on his knees and bowed, "I am ready to serve. I am a loyal subject to you, deadly goddess."

Jade flushed slightly, _when I said not to tell anyone I was ghost, apparently that didn't mean that he couldn't do… whatever this is._

"Please let me serve you, dark goddess," Nekozawa begged, "Might I say that your beauty cannot compare to the light of the moon nor the cold face of a corpse. Please, let me serve you! Whether that be from being a servant to you or I would be most honored if you should chose to let me serve you by using my body for your pleasure."

By now, the twins were bursting into laughter as Takashi covered Hunny's ears. Tamaki was absolutely horrified as Haruhi shook her head. Kyoya pushed up his glasses in interest. Jade's face turned bright red as she tried to hide her face into James' chest. James' eye twitched. Finally, James stood up, carefully since Jade was there, and punched Nekozawa in the face.


	7. Merciless

**Chapter 6- Merciless:**

**Third Person:**

The bad news was that Nekozawa still had that shiner that James had given him. Should Nekozawa have known that the 'dark death goddess' had a 'death mate' then he might not have done that. The bad news, well for James anyway, was that Jade still hung around Nekozawa and kept apologizing for James' behavior. The two soon became friends- after Jade carefully explained that Nekozawa was to treat her like any other human/mortal instead of a ghost that was.

Today, however, Nekozawa wasn't at school- he was sick. She usually hung out in his club until hosting hours were over, so now she had no where to go. The Black Magic Club wasn't as fun without Nekozawa. She couldn't go to the club. If she did, and they were in session… _I would break a bitch for hitting on my man._

So, she was left wondering the school. Occasionally, she would prank or tease James VIA the twins- who was now her partners in crime. The best was that James hadn't figured out that she was in a partnership with the twins- professionally of course. She wouldn't _dare_ threaten her relationship with James, not when she loved him. Granted, neither of them had said the words yet, but they knew. At least, she thought he knew and visa versa.

Just as she passed Music Room Three, she could hear James' voice yell out,

"JADE!"

Jade burst through the doors, thankful that the club hours haven't started yet. James ran behind her,

"Why did you tell them," he growled.

"Tell them what," she said, blinking innocently.

"That," James hissed, pointing to the twins.

The twins started to laugh, the orange still in their hand.

"I don't see why he's scared," Hikaru commented.

"Yeah," Kaoru continued.

"It's just an orange," they said in union and then burst into laughter again.

James was glaring at the orange with hatred.

"He's not scared of them," Jade corrected, "he just really _really_ hates them with a very strong passion."

"Jade-senpai," Haruhi asked, "Why doesn't he like oranges though?"

"It's not that he doesn't like them, he _hates_ them as for why," Jade shrugged.

"They're horrible," James growled, "They're absolutely horrible! Every poet's nightmare! A disgusting word! Nothing rhymes with or- I can't even say it, it's terrible!"

James continued to rant about 'the hideous, despicable things,' as Jade tried to comfort him. She didn't mean to upset him. As James sunk to the floor on his knees, Jade rubbed his back,

"It's okay sweetie," Jade whispered, "if it makes you feel better, nothing rhymes with my favorite color."

"Purple," James whispered, "Purple…purple…"

He looked at her pleadingly and she gave him a dry look,

"No, I'm not changing my favorite color."

"You're merciless," James whispered, "merciless…"

* * *

"Wow, they're really a cute couple, aren't they Takashi," Hunny chirped.

"Hmm."

They all looked to the table. Jade never looked up as she sat down, still reading. James and Jade sat there, writing and reading. However, as soon as James went to take a bite of cake, Jade didn't even look up as she titled his fork a bit so the cake went into his face.

She looked over the edge of her book with a small smile and giggle. James smiled back and the two continued on with what they were doing.

"James-senpai, Jade-senpai," Haruhi said and as Jade looked up, she continued, "If you don't mind me asking how long have you two been together?"

"Well we've known each other for a very long time," Jade answered and she poked James to get his attention.

"Huh- oh yeah," he pushed up his glasses, "We've been best friends for a very long time. We started dating a few years ago."

A few question marks floated through the air.

"Oh I get it," Haruhi said, "You were childhood friends and then started dating when you guys were about fifteen and so you've dating for two years now, am I right?"

"Yeah," Jade shrugged,_ technically we've known each other for over a century and been dating about five years._

"So why didn't you come to the Host Club," the twins asked, "We thought you'd like to visit James?"

"And see those girls fawn over him? No thanks."

Jade huffed slightly and then turned to James- who was right in her face with a piece of paper.

"Speaking of, I wrote you a poem."

Jade smiled faintly. She did love James' poems- they were always so lovely.

"Oh so that's why he didn't let the customers see it," Haruhi mused.

"You do realize that they will expect a poem, though," Kyoya said as he pushed of his glasses.

"Of course, but this poem is for Jade, and Jade only. I can easily write another one, maybe it won't be written from the heart, but it will do just as well. They won't know the difference."

Kyoya nodded in approval. Jade continued to read with a smile on her face. When she was done, she kissed James on the cheek,

"It's lovely. Thank you."

James blushed slightly as the twins whistled.

"Seriously though," Hikaru commented, "I will never know how a dork like him, snagged a girl like her."

Kaoru shrugged,

"Maybe because he's poetic."

"Most likely…"

Haruhi shook her head at the twins,

"Will you guys stop that? James looks like he really cares for her and she does him, so stop making comments like that! It's rude."

* * *

That night, Jade was still trying to make up for the whole orange incident. She had tried everything to get him in a better mood- fixing him tea, kissing, apologizing, and finally he started to talk to her when she actually wrote a poem for him. Granted, it wasn't as great as his poems, but it was the thought that counted.

"Thank you, dear," James said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jade whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, "I didn't mean for them to upset you… I was just teasing… You know how much I get bored with no one to prank."

"Then why don't you prank those evil twins," James growled.

A light bulb went off in Jade's head._ He's right, why don't I prank those twins, they've been asking for it after all. I may be able to freeze them in time for a couple of minutes long enough to do bunches of stuff, _

She smirked evilly.

"What a brilliant idea, dear…."

"As long as you keep me out of it," James said, "Then feel free to prank them as much as you want."

"That's a lot of pranks…."

Jade kissed James,

"Thanks for the idea, sweetie!"

"Anytime…."


	8. The Prank War

**Chapter 7- The Prank War:**

**Third Person:**

Jade giggled to herself. Her first trap was set up and she had to admit that she did pretty well considering she didn't use her powers to freeze time. Though, she supposed that if she used it then it might show up on a ghost radar (even if for a brief second). Besides, she could only freeze time for up to five minutes within thirty-minute intervals. Thus a curse from not being fully taught the power yet by Clockwork. Though at least she had that cool staff in her ghost form. She giggled again,_ ghost form… I sound like Danny. I wonder how the halfa is doing… I hope he made a move on Sam because I totally ship them._

She quickly hid in the music room before anyone could find her in there. Deciding fast as she heard footsteps outside the door, she hid in the changing room with her head poked out stealthily.

The twins walked through the door, chatting, and as soon as they hit the trip wire and stepped through the doorway, a large bucket of paste fell on them along with a bucket of feathers.

"What the heck," Hikaru growled, "What is this?"

"I do believe it's a prank," Kyoya said as he walked through the door, passing them as he did so.

The other hosts walked in behind him.

"That's… creative," Haruhi admitted, "But a bit dangerous."

James looked around with a thoughtful look on his face,_ impressive._

"Who," Hikaru demanded, "Who would do something like this…?"

"Jade," James admitted and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Jade," the twins repeated and he shook his head,

"She tends to get bored and it was either you or me… She's still in here, she always likes to see people's faces when she pranks them…"

_Interesting,_ Kyoya pushed up his glasses, _that his girlfriend, whose intelligence is borderline genius from her scores so far- not a single question wrong- would resort to such childish means. _

"Traitor," Jade stuck out her tongue as she came out of the dressing room, "You're a traitor."

She poked him in the chest,

"You squealed, traitor."

"I didn't know it was a secret…."

* * *

When she came out of the shower, Ghostwriter looked at her in shock.

"What," Jade asked with a confused look.

"Jade… Your hair…"

"It's wet and a mess, I know," Jade stuck out her tongue.

"No… The color…"

"What about the color?"

"…"

Concerned, Jade went back into the restroom and wiped off the foggy mirror so she could see her reflection. Staring back at her wasn't her. Well, it was her, but it was a version of her with bright blue hair. She burst into laughter,

"Oh they're good! I didn't even know how they got into the house! This prank war is so on!"

"Go easy on them, love," Ghostwriter said as he came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"But where's the fun in that?"

* * *

_Suck my metaphorical dick,_ Jade thought with an evil smile as she watched the twins come out of their mansion, _that's what you get for messing with the hair, suckers._

The twins laughed as soon as they saw it- their whole mansion covered with toilet paper, the saran-wrapped limo and cars, even the dog was covered with toilet paper, and the shoe-polish on the windows that said in large writing, _THE WAR IS ON._

Hikaru and Kaoru had to admit though- Jade was anything but boring.

* * *

"It's gone too far," Ghostwriter pointed out as Data was getting dressed.

"Dear, I'm afraid that you're right… which is why I have to get the last word."

"They replaced all of your clothes," Ghostwriter pointed out.

"Yep," she scowled, "With this of all things… honestly, I'm surprised that they didn't realize that we live together."

"True," Ghostwriter admitted, "but why is it did they have to make you dress in _that?"_

Data looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit the twins had left was anything but_ nice. _It was a short maid outfit that barely went past her butt. _Apparently they got a size too small by accident because if it's supposed to be this small, they're dead._

"What you don't like it," Data smirked.

"W-what? N-no, it's-"

"I know," she kissed him on the cheek, "But this is going to be the reason that I'm going to _win_ this prank war."

"Give them hell."

"You know it."

* * *

The twins came out of the changing rooms with frowns. Jade had told them that Kyoya needed them to go change into cosplay since the host club was starting late. They didn't even pay attention to the other hosts as they ran into the changing rooms. When they came out, the guests were staring at them.

"I don't see why the cosplay is so stupid," Hikaru commented.

Then they both stopped. No one else in the club wasn't wearing cosplay. The twins, however, were wearing large penguin outfits- bulgy costumes that you would find that poor employee wearing at an aquarium.

"HAHAHA," Jade burst into laughter as she stuck her head in through the door to the music room, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!"

"Isn't that Jade-senpai," one customer asked.

"Why did she do that to the twins?"

"Didn't you know? Apparently they're in some type of childish prank war."

"That's weird," one guest mumbled, "Jade-senpai seems so sophisticated…"

James scoffed into his tea,_ Jade is anything but sophisticated… well, she is at times I guess- well, mature would be the best word for the times when she-_

"James-senpai, are you okay you look really red?"

"I'm f-fine."

* * *

Kyoya rubbed his temples,

"You childish pranksters will apologize to each other _now_ and have a peace treaty. Understood? Otherwise I will personally make sure that every little secret of yours is released to the school."

The twins gulped, but Jade just looked amused while James sighed. The prank war lasted an entire week and it was anything but peaceful for everyone at the school. Broken chairs, dyed skin, dyed hair, dyed teeth, sharpie doodles on faces, stank bombs, mud buckets, and worse. It was getting tiring for everyone.

"Find by me," Jade shrugged, "it was getting kind of boring."

"Right," the twins agreed, "though we might team up in the future."

Jade nodded in agreement,

"Sounds fine by me as long as James isn't the victim- only I can prank him."

She turned to the relived Kyoya (who had to take care of the drop in sales),

"Don't think I'm doing this because of your pathetic threat."

"Really," his glasses flashed, "Because I didn't think that you would want everyone to know-"

"Know what? You don't have anything on me, Kyoya, and you know it," Jade smiled.

"What about a certain engagement," Kyoya pointed out.

_Engagement? What is he going on about? He couldn't- Oh,_ Jade giggled. _That's where he got the idea from. James and I are dating and we are wearing matching rings so I guess that's a logical guess. At least the others didn't notice._

"I doubt you'll tell, it can lower sales plus," Jade pointed out, "I don't really care if people know or not."

"What engagement," James asked panicked, "What is he talking about? Jade? Jade stop laughing! What is he talking about?"

Jade kissed James on the cheek and whispered into his ear. His face turned red,

"Ohhh….Really?"

"Yep."

"You ever feel like you're being left out of a loop," Hikaru commented as he leaned onto Kaoru's shoulder.

"This is one of those moments," Kaoru added.

"What engagement," Hunny asked cutely.

_Engagement,_ Haruhi thought, _she's a bit young, but then again most people here are getting engaged now for business arrangements, maybe she's the same? But I don't think she would leave James-senpai when it's obvious that she cares a lot about him… they are wearing matching rings… Oh, are they engaged then? I guess that makes sense, but if they aren't going to speak up, I guess I shouldn't either._

"Is the little kitten getting married," Tamaki mused then dramatically added, "Is yours and Jame-senpai's relationship forbidden for your fiancé doesn't allow it? Is your fiancé a mean man and James-senpai trying to save you? Do you love James-senpai, but can't break off the engagement? Oh the drama~"

"They'll figure it out eventually," Jade shrugged.

"So you're telling them?"

"Defiantly not, this is too fun."


	9. Tempermental Friends

**Chapter 8- Temperamental Friends:**

**Third Person:**

The Host Club seemed complete with James added into the mix. The customers liked him, he wasn't dramatic or flashy like Tamaki. He wasn't bold either. He wasn't silent as Takashi or sweet and cute like Hunny. He was a natural like Haruhi, but he was passionate. He seemed to be a mix of Haruhi's natural, Kyoya's cool, and then him- the poet.

Hunny liked James and Jade. He thought the two were very cute together and that James really loved her- even if it seemed like the two never said it out loud. Actually, most of the hosts, even Kyoya, had to admit that Jade and James seemed to be meant for each other. Though the twins had to admit that they weren't sure how James snagged a girl like Jade- someone who was smart, beautiful, and just… not dorky. Well, she was dorky, but not as dorky as James- at least, they didn't think she was since they hadn't seen her be so dorky yet. Tamaki thought they were perfect for each other and Haruhi was happy that the two had each other.

Kyoya suspected there was more to the story. He did all the research that he could about the two students, yet everything was clean- _too clean._ It was if the files were just made a week before the students appeared. _Perhaps it was… maybe it is a disguise, a rue of sorts. But why? One cannot feign those feelings that those two have, but why are they faking being students? Or at least, faking their back-stories. _

Though, all of them knew there was something _off_ about Jade and James- it was hard to explain. Maybe it was the way that neither of them made a single sound when they walked. Maybe it was the way that James' eyes seemed to glow green in a certain light when he was angry or that Jade's eyes seemed to flash red briefly when Tamaki would do something. Maybe it was the way that Jade laughed- there was sound, but no breath behind it. Maybe it was the way their voices sometimes sounded a bit hollow and dead. Maybe it was it was the way that none of them could ever see the faintest rising and lowing of the chest or small breaths coming from the couple. Maybe it was the way that both of them were so silent, so still, when undisturbed at times. Maybe it was the way that they seemed like they have lived their lives and have been dead for too long- like ghosts.

Either way, the Host Club considered James and Jade as friends. Meanwhile, James and Jade thought of the same as the Host Club- to a degree. Granted, the couple knew that eventually, the Host Club would find out or they would have to leave without ever explaining why. No matter what happened, the friendship would have to eventually come to an end.

"So," Jade asked as she walked into the Host Club the second it was over, "If I can guess your theme of the day, will you arrest me?"

Jade laughed. The hosts hadn't had a chance to change out of cosplay, which was comedy gold for Jade. The theme had apparently been police officers- not too bad, kind of hot to her actually. It was funny because of James' face seeing her seeing him dressed that way.

"Do you like a man in uniform," Hikaru teased.

"Because something tells us," the two twins said as they wrapped their arms around her and held her tight, "You need to be punished."

James stepped between Jade and the twins with a growl. They gave sheepish grins,

"Sorry, we forget she's taken!"

"TAKEN OR NOT DON'T TOUCH ME," Jade screeched and the twins backed away in fear.

James put a hand on her shoulder,

"Jade," he whispered, "Calm down…"

"No man shall lay a hand on me unless I wish it," Jade growled.

_Did she spend too much time with Desiree again,_ James thought, _no now is not the time to be thinking about that, what matters right now is Jade._ Jade was up in the twins face,

"Do you understand," she snarled.

"Calm down, little kitten," Tamaki said as he stepped in between the twins and Jade, he kissed her hand, "No need to be so tense to the tender touch."

James' eyes widened and he quickly held Jade, stopping her from hitting Tamaki.

"Jade, you need to calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm," Jade growled.

"What's up with her," the twins asked, over their fear at seeing Jade restrained, "We didn't think that she would take it so seriously."

"Careful," Jade warned, "Because I will gladly make you _learn_ how to respect a woman and unless you want to be in intense pain, I suggest you do not touch me."

James whispered a few comforting words into Jade's ear and then turned to the club as Jade stormed out. He rubbed his temples,

"You really shouldn't have done that! She could have hurt you!"

"Her," the twins asked, "Have you seen her? She's tiny!"

"So is Hunny-senpai," James pointed out, "and he can be pretty dangerous and trust me when I say Jade could do a lot worse in a different way. And so could I if you _even think_ about touching my girlfriend, especially when she has asked you to stop."

"Why doesn't she like it though," the twins argued.

"You guys really do need to stop," Haruhi intervened, "Jade-senpai's business is her own and it doesn't matter why she doesn't like it, if she asked you to stop."

"She's right," James pointed out, "And if you dare think that I will tell you why, then you might want to think again."

James left quickly with a scowl, planning on going after Jade and comforting her. Meanwhile, Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"Interesting indeed."

"Do you know why, Kyoya-senpai," the twins questioned.

"No, but I do have suspicions. Such drastic responses to touch could suggest that she was abused or if she was raped, either way I suggest that no one will talk to her about either subject or touch her, understood?"

"Great, we feel kind of bad now," the twins moaned.

"We have to make it up to Jade-chan," Hunny cried.

"Of course," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "James is upset and therefore that could lower sales. So naturally, if we do nice things for Jade and him by an extent, the sales will raise."

* * *

James didn't find Jade at school, but he did find her at the house. She was already dressed in pajamas- which happened to be boxers and one of James' shirts that was way too big for her since everything else was being washed. Her hair was pulled into a messy, curly bun and she didn't look happy. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red- evidence that she had been crying.

Jade was brewing a kettle for tea with a small frown. The over-sized long-sleeves of James' dark gray shirt went past her hands and she had to keep trying, and failing, to roll them up. The boxers, which were also James', was white and had little red hearts on that- it was a gift from Jade- and went to her knees from the length of them. Well, it wasn't that the boxers were long, it was just that James was tall and lean and Jade was petite and very small.

Her mind, however, was still on the events of the Host Club. She had every right to be upset so if someone were to dare say that she over reacted; she would chew them out as well. They were all just lucky that she couldn't use her powers since someone might pick up the ectosignature. She wasn't happy, however, because she felt rather sad. She managed to get out of the Host Club and out of the school before she had a break down, but the second she got home, she burst into tears. She just broke down at what happened. She was tough in front of them- she learned to be tough when needed. When she was alone, however, she was back to being weak and she couldn't help it as memories of that rapist bastard of hers had resurfaced.

"Are you alright," James asked as he went straight over to her and went to wrap his arms around her waist.

She dodged his touch with a wince,

"I-I'm fine, really… I just don't want to be touched right now."

James nodded stiffly. He understood perfectly. It wasn't the first time that Jade had lost her temper, threaten people, and then later lost her cool and broke down. Granted, have the twins done something as drastic as kiss or her actually grope her- then they would have suffered greatly by the hands of both _Ghostwriter_ and_ Data. _

James knew that the best thing that he could do was to give her space. He just hated that she felt that way- that she felt sad.

"Thanks for the tea, dear," James said as Jade handed him a cup.

She gave a small smile,

"You're welcome… but you do realize that if any of the hosts try a stunt like that again that secret identity be damned, I'll give them something to fear."

"Careful, dear, you sound rather dark."

"Good."


	10. A Visit

**Chapter 9- A Visit:**

**Jade/Data:  
**_Don't need candles and cake, just need your body to make,_ I sang in my head, _Birthday sex, birthday sex, birthday sex, birthda__y sex…_ _At least it put me in a better mood, _I mused in my head, _~hehe._

Today really was my birthday- though usually I didn't do anything besides something small with Ghostwriter since he and Clockwork were the only ones to know when my birthday was. Well, technically it wasn't my birthday. It was my Death Day.

I started to wonder about the Host Club though. They were very nice and after being at the school for a few months- well a bit more than a few months actually, I was starting to consider them friends. They were very loud, however.

I stopped for a second to listen. Silence. There was absolute silence. Somehow I knew that the Host Club would eventually show up and the silence would be filled. I just wanted some time alone with Ghostwriter. Was that too much to ask?

I giggled to myself, as I didn't bother to get dressed. Well, _actually_ dressed. I did still have on Ghostwriter's boxers and shirt. _It's comfy and sexy,_ I thought to myself, _he didn't seem to mind. _

He was still asleep- oddly, however, he was just at his desk. I figured that he must have gotten up early to work on his book, but fell asleep while writing. It wouldn't be the first time that it's happened. I kissed his cheek, but he didn't stir. Figuring that he needed his sleep, I decided to just work on cleaning the small house because it was… well, a mess.

I blushed slightly at what happened to make it a mess and I focused solemnly on cleaning everything up. I put all the pieces of trash in the trashcan, fixed the pillows on the couch, made the bed, fluffed the pillows, and even dusted a few places. By the time I was done, everything was sparkling clean- minus the carpet fuzzes 'cause I didn't vacuum. I didn't want to wake him up after all.

The good news was that I had finally started to wash the clothes, but it would take a while. _What to do in the meantime? Sleep. Sleep sounds good; I'm still wiped out. _I plopped down on the couch, too lazy to actually go to the bed. I looked over and Ghostwriter was still asleep. Sighing, I got back up and grabbed a blanket to wrap him with. After doing that, I plopped back down on the couch. Just as I closed my eyes and I was almost asleep…

"_~Ding~Dong~"_

**Third Person:**

"Are you sure this okay," Haruhi asked.

"You're the one who agreed," Hikaru pointed out.

"Right you said that it would make up for making her angry," the twins said in union.

"I didn't mean for us to come over unannounced," Haruhi huffed.

The Host Club all stood at Jade's house as Kyoya smirked at what could happen.

Tamaki ran the doorbell. There was some muffled shuffling noises, a few groans of protest, and finally the door opened. Tamaki backed away in shock and with a bright red face. Jade stood there, of course, but her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were droopy. She wore an over-sized long-sleeved dark gray shirt that's sleeves went past her hands as she rubbed her eyes and she had on white boxers with red hearts that went to her knees- male boxers.

All of them had red faces expect for Kyoya and Haruhi- even Takashi had a faint blush.

"Ah, I was kind of hoping," she yawned, "You wouldn't show up today."

Tamaki went to his 'emo corner.' Jade made a face,

"Err… nothing personal or anything, I just wanted to sleep in!"

She laughed. _At least she's in a good mood,_ Haruhi thought,_ but why is she wearing male clothing? I mean, I'm not one to talk, but I don't wear men's boxers._

"You can come on in," she stood aside and motioned for them to come in.

"Wow, it's not as small as we thought, bigger than Haruhi's place, but not as big as ours," the twins said as they walked in first.

"Well she's not a commoner," Kyoya pointed out, "It would be rather rude to assume she lived in a commoner's building."

"Gee thanks," Haruhi mumbled.

Then they realized James was inside the house as well asleep at the table in front of a laptop with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He didn't wear a shirt, only sweats and his glasses were on his head.

"What's James-senpai doing here," Hunny asked.

"Eh? Oh," Jade yawned, "I better go wake 'im up…"

She walked over and started to poke him. As she was trying to wake him up, the hosts were discussing.

"What's James-senpai doing here," Tamaki hissed, "Anything could have happened!"

"Well, it's kind of obvious that they did it, Tono," the twins shrugged, "Not that big of deal, I mean they are dating."

"And they do live together," Kyoya pointed out as he pushed up his glasses, "Both Jade and James do live here together just as they had lived together in America. Reasonable, since they do appear to be engaged."

"They're engaged," Hunny asked.

"GAHHH! I'M AWAKE!"

They all turned their attention back to Jade and James. Jade was giggling, as James seemed groggy and had a small scowl.

"Was that really necessary," he asked.

"It worked," she shrugged, "Now get dressed, there's company."

"Like your one to talk about getting dressed…Wait, what company? Is he here? No, if it was any of our friends from… back home… then you wouldn't bother getting dressed."

Jade laughed and walked away as she shook her head.

"How did she wake him up," Hikaru asked curiously.

"Oh," Jade answered, "That's a trade secret!"

She disappeared into a room, more than likely to get ready. James was too busy to acknowledge the visitors as he struggled to find his glasses.

"James-senpai, what are you doing," Haruhi asked.

"Searching for my glasses, I can't see without them," James muttered.

Just then, Jade returned. Her hair was neatly brushed and pulled into a ponytail. She wore jeans shorts that showed her legs well and a cute dark purple strapless shirt with a black belt around her waist. She giggled at James and went over.

"~Boop," Jade said as she bopped him on the head, knocking his glasses gently onto his nose.

He flushed,

"Oh… I'll go get ready then."

He rushed off and Jade was still laughing as she sat down on the couch beside Takashi and Haruhi.

"So, Jade-senpai," Haruhi asked, "Are you two really engaged?"

"Wait, what? Oh… ehh… sort of," she answered vaguely, "It's rather complicated, but I suppose you could say that, yes."

Haruhi nodded as if she understood, but she didn't.

"Why didn't you tell us," Tamaki whined, "That's so wonderful and sweet! You should have told us!"

"Because I didn't want to make it too big of a thing," Jade shrugged.

"Is it an arranged marriage," Kyoya asked curiously as he started to write in his notebook.

"What? No, it's not arranged."

"Wow," Hunny said, "So you two must really love each other, don't you?"

"Yeah," Jade said with a smile, "We do…. Eh, I better grab his scarf, he left it at the table- again."

She went over and picked up his scarf just as James called out,

"Jade! I can't find my scarf!"

Getting an idea, she hid behind the corner with his scarf around her neck as James walked by. She hid behind him as he searched the scarf. The hosts looked at them amused.

"Jade," he finally said as he turned around quickly and picked her up and spun her around as she squealed in protest, "You took my scarf."

"No," she laughed, "I found it! There's a difference!"


	11. The Trip

**Chapter 10- The Trip:**

**Jade/Data:**

It was pretty nice of the host club to do this little trip. I was pretty sure that Kyoya only agreed to it because James was upset with them as well and it would lower sales. So a way to get James happy was to make me happy. Trust me, I was defiantly happy. The beach was pretty awesome. They even had a few tables set up that had some food and drinks. I never had a chance to go the beach when I was alive and I knew it wasn't exactly the same thing since I was only a ghost in disguise, but it… it felt nice.

I died because my friends didn't care. Not to mention that the bastard that… that faked friendship and then… I couldn't even think about. My past memories were not going to spoil this- no, nothing would spoil this. It may be my Death Day, but I will not relive the way I died or anything that happened before then that was bad- not again. I relived it on my first Death Day- it was why I vowed to never be sad on my Death Day ever again…

I just couldn't help but wonder that if I had friends like Host Club when I was alive, would I be dead now? At that thought, I realized that I did think of the Host Club as friends- to a degree. I was glad that they were there for James and I- even if they didn't know that much about us.

"This is really awesome, you guys didn't have to do this," I said with a smile.

"But we wanted to," Haruhi said, "I mean, you were pretty angry the other day so we had to make it up to you somehow."

James was standing in a bit of a huff, probably angry that he didn't think of giving me a party.

"Well, go change in your swimsuits," Hikaru assured, "We have plenty of choices for you to choose from!"

"I packed my own, thanks though," I smiled.

* * *

When I came out of the changing rooms, I was dressed in my swimsuit- a bright purple bikini. I had my red hair pulled into a ponytail and most of all- I wore a giant goofy smile on my face.

"Uhh… Jade… I can't find my swimsuit," James said from the other changing room.

"Try looking under the towel! I know I packed it!"

Oh, I totally knew I packed it- how could I forget packing _that_ swimsuit.

"JADE! WHY IS IT THIS SWIMSUIT!?"

I started to laugh,

"Because it's my favorite!"

"….I hate you."

"No you don't~," I sang, "~You know you love me~"

James finally stepped out of the changing room- making everyone erupt into a fit of laughs, chuckles, and giggles. Well Kyoya and Takashi were just smirking. James was bright red; he was almost as red as the hearts on his bright green swim trunks that read _I (heart) Jade _all over it.

"Okay, okay," I laughed, "There's another pair in the other pocket of the bag!"

"Thank you," James mumbled as he went and changed into his normal gray swim trunks.

* * *

"GAH! HELP," I cried out desperately.

"You brought this upon yourself," James declared as he tossed me into the ocean. I pouted as I got soaked.

"No fair, you haven't even jumped into the water once!"

"And I don't plan to, glasses, remember?"

I stuck out my tongue. I stopped when I felt a small zap on my finger where the ring was. I furrowed my brow- _surely Clockwork was smart enough to know that this would happen so he would make it water proof… _

* * *

"This is pretty cool," Haruhi said as she drank some of the coconut juice, "A lot better from the last time we went to the beach."

"It's pretty awesome," I agreed.

We giggled as we lay on their towels under the shade as the guys were messing around in the water. Well James was actually sitting at the table, reading- how he managed to sneak a book to the beach, I would never know. Tamaki was in a water gun war with the twins. Hunny was swimming with Takashi watching over. Kyoya was at the table, writing in his notebook.

However, then the twins looked like they were up to something. I kept a watchful eye as they gave a drink to James. Soon after, he was… dopey.

"Jade," James whined, "We have to do something~"

He plopped down beside me and laid his head on me lap. I raised an eyebrow and looked to the twins.

"What did you give him?"

"Just a drink," Hikaru answered innocently.

"Jade," James asked, "Why is the sky blue like a poet's sorrowful soul? Shouldn't it be a happier color? Maybe white as a pure snow or like an angel's wings? And what about your eyes?"

"My eyes?"

"Yeah… they're red sometimes, but right now they're as green as shined emeralds- which makes sense since you're like my treasure.~"

_That is seriously sweet,_ I thought, but I was still looking at the twins.

"Okay, whatever you put in drink made him all… whatever this is," I gestured to the loopy James, "And… it's kind of funny."

I started to laugh and the twins joined me. Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses,

"Tell me you did not just get a host member drunk?"

The twins shut up and paled when Kyoya glared at them.

* * *

Once the effects of alcohol were out of his system, James had a raging headache and he wasn't happy at either the twins or me. We were all gathered around the table at Kyoya's beach house for diner. Long gone were the swimsuits in exchange for some casual, comfortable clothes. Haruhi sat beside Jade and Kyoya. James was on the other side of me and beside him was Hunny and Takashi. Then it was the twins and finally, Tamaki- who was across from Haruhi.

I was reading the book that I had put in the overnight bag. I absently ate at her food and drank as I read- unaware of James' scolding until Haruhi poked me in the side. I looked up startled.

"… And you just let them give me that drink," James scolded.

"No, you took the drink all yourself once you drank it there wasn't much I could. I didn't know it would make you loopy."

"And that's supposed to make you feel better?"

"No, I'm just stating facts," I kissed his cheek, "if you want something to make you feel better, you were a cute drunk."

He turned red slightly and the twins laughed.

"Man, you are very poetic when you're drunk," Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah, but you could tell you were drunk," Kaoru added.

James grumbled slightly.


	12. Trouble Brewing

**Chapter 11- Trouble Brewing:**

**Third Person:**

Underneath Japan, there laid an underground facility that was unknown to the public- that was the way they wished it to be after all. They were discreet and smart- much smarter than their American counter-parts.

"We found something, sir. A big one."

It the first blimp that they have had in the past ten years- at least one that actually picked up so strongly. Usually it was a small one, a little spot of ectoplasm or a loose ectopus. The blimp on the radar was too strong to be a mere little mindless creature. No, whatever their radar was picking it up- it was strong.

Of course, The Guys In White were unaware of the Ghost Zone- they haven't had nearly as much trouble with ghosts as the American branch. Though they were determined to catch any ghost that came up and experiment on them- see what made them tick… or at least question a sentient one.

"Really, now? Give me a location."

"It's here in Japan, sir, active near Ouran Academy and a small home nearby it, sir."

At that, nearby agents stopped to listen in. Not only did they find their first _big_ ghost, but why would it be around a school and a house?

"Let's get men on the job then, shall we?"

* * *

Jade cuddled into James' arms comfortingly as they both started to read their books. She gently set down her book, however, as her thoughts went into over-drive.

She absently played with the necklace around her neck- it was a gift from James the other night for her Death Day. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a simple heart locket on a silver chain. Inside the locket was a picture of them together- on one side it was a picture of them kissing in their human disguises and the other side showed a picture of them kissing in their ghostly, _real_ forms.

Her thoughts drifted to the Host Club as she laid her head on James' chest. She was beginning to grow fond of them. Tamaki was dramatic and loud, but it was obvious that he thought of the club as family and treated them as such. Kyoya was calm, cool, and a bit of a dick, but she could tell there was a heart there somewhere in him. Haruhi was pretty nice. Hunny was adorable and protective. Takashi was silent and hot- not as hot as James of course. The twins were her favorite simply because they played pranks and were just as mischievous as her. She had to admit that she thought of them as friends. She wondered if James did as well.

She looked up at him,

"Hey James, do you think of them as friends?"

"I… I think I do. Though, it makes no logical sense. We're ghosts, _we're dead._"

"I know," Jade sighed, "It's just sad to think about it though."

"What is?"

"That's were ghosts… I was kind of getting used to being here- it may just be a disguise, but it kind of fooled me for a while… But after all this is over, we return to the Ghost Zone and we… We might not see them ever again."

James looked down at Jade for a moment. He knew that most were fooled by her childish antics- and most of the time it wasn't an act since she did love pranks… But there was also a serious side to her, depths, and layers… Some were sides of her that no one else besides Clockwork and James got to see.

"And someday they may be ghosts too," Jade continued, "All my life, I've wondered about the mysteries of the universes and that's why I'm a ghost- so I can learn everything. And I know that everyone thinks about it at some point when they're alive- they wonder what will happen to them when they die… It's kind of frustrating having to keep this secret from the Host Club. I can't tell them that they should enjoy life now because one day, they won't have it. I don't want them to suffer like we sometimes do and don't give me that look! I know you suffer sometimes as well as I do. We suffer because we both know that we're never going to get that peace."

"The afterlife is our life, a new life," James kissed her forehead, "I understand your frustration, but who says that you can't tell them to enjoy life? Perhaps you can't tell them everything about why they should, but there's nothing suspicious in _Carpe Diem- live in the present."_

"… You're right, dear," she kissed him softly, "You know just what to say…"

With that, the two went back to reading their books- content being just in each other's company. James kept glancing away from his book to look at Jade. Her hair was messy as it spread around her head. There were slight bags under her eyes, most likely from stress, as they were squinted as she read. Her almost-perfect thin eyebrows were furrowed to match the look of concentration. Her lips were in a thin line and he could spot just the faintest hint of lip-gloss smeared slightly under the lower lip. He set down his book entirely in order to turn over, which made her jump since she wasn't paying attention. Her book was tossed aside. She lay on the bed with him hovering on top of her. He kissed her neck and then her,

"What would I ever do without you?"

"Probably get into a lot of trouble."

"Oh? I get into trouble because I have you…"

She giggled,

"At least I make everything exciting."

"Yes… yes you do…. You know, Shakespeare compared his love to a summer's day, but Jade… I cannot do that for you are not a summer's day. You are more like the winter."

Jade looked at him curiously as he continued,

"Winter is unpredictable, it's wild. Yet, it's beautiful, yet dangerous. It can be harsh at times, when it is angry at the world and it's sends people into a flurry of emotions. Some people may hate it… Yet everyone finds beauty in that first, calm, freshly fallen snow much as I find beauty when you are calm and still… Jade, you are too beautiful for words and I cannot describe how much I'm attracted to you- mentally and physically… Jade, what I am trying to say is… Is something that I have been meaning to say for a very long time now… Jade, I love you."

Jade looked at him startled. Not once had either of them uttered those words- those three special words. She didn't expect him to say it any time soon. James realized her look and blushed slightly. He got off of her and sat up in the bed beside her.

"Perhaps I got ahead of myself," he took off his glasses to shine them, "I… I had a plan and I… seeing you looking so beautiful I ditched the plan… I… I'm sorry Jade."

She smiled slightly as she sat up herself.

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not okay. It was a good plan- it was just like something from a romantic novel and I know you love reading those."

He started to rub his temples and Jade looked at him amused. She kissed his cheek,

"Then I guess you're lucky that I like romantic comedies too almost as much as I love you."


	13. Captured

**Chapter 12- Captured:**

**Third Person:**

James was as happy as he could possibly be. No, he was more than just happy as he could be. He was so happy that for once, he was the one getting groceries. He _never_ got the groceries- mostly because they didn't eat. Though Jade was the one who always went to get things to make the scones, cookies, and tea. He wanted to do something nice for Jade. To do what he planned, however, then he had to go get some food so he could make some pasta (her favorite food that she ate when she was alive) that would help with their decrease in energy (and it was pleasure eating), some candles and roses.

It was going to be romantic and special. She was still asleep so he had to work fast. He had to hurry get the supplies, cook, get everything ready, and then when she woke up- she would find a trail of rose petals from the bedroom to the living room where he would be standing with the roses. The curtains would be closed and he would have candles lit everywhere for light to create a romantic theme. The rose petals would be everywhere and it would be perfect. It would be something straight out of a romantic novel and the way that he did originally plan.

He just hoped that he could find a store that was opened so late at night. At least he left a note for Jade in case she did wake up.

* * *

Jade yawned and rubbed her eyes as she got up. Groggily, she managed to find James' shirt to wear over her underwear. She pulled it on slowly and yawned as she did so. She was a bit confused when she didn't see James anywhere until she noticed the note typed to the back of her shirt. She struggled to reach it, but eventually managed to get it off.

_Dear Jade,_

_I knew that you would go for my shirt to wear when you woke up. I hope that you slept well and words cannot describe how happy I am… In a way, it's all like a very vivid dream- a happy, lively dream in which you play the major role. _

_I went out to get some things. Please get some rest and I promise that when I get back and awake, you'll have a great, wonderful surprise waiting for you. I love you Jade Eolas, with my whole core._

_Love,_

_James_

She smiled to herself and she knew exactly how James felt since she felt the exact same thing. With a large goofy grin on her face, she laid back down in the bed. _He knows me so well… No wonder I love him… _With that, she drifted back to sleep to gain all that energy that she desperately needed.

* * *

Agent S and Agent K looked through their binoculars at the target. Both of them thought it was very interesting that the ghost seemed to be asleep. _Why would it do that? What trick is trying to pull? _Both of them, like the rest of the agency, believed that all ghosts were evil. However, both of them only joined the Guys in White to learn more about ghosts- that was why they were a bit disappointed that they were only field agents and not scientists. They knew as well as anyone that most of the scientists in the agency weren't as interested in ghosts and their 'culture' than they were about vivisecting a ghost.

"Target in site, sir," Agent S said into the com, "it's rather interesting, sir. The target seemed to be female and looks human."

_"She's not agent."_

"I know, sir. She just seems… I don't understand why a ghost would live in a house like this, she's asleep sir."

"_Ghosts don't sleep, agent, and I could care less about why it's doing what it's doing. Just get it captured."_

"Yes, sir."

* * *

James carried the supplies carefully as he walked down the street. _I hope Jade enjoys this, I'm sure she will. She's so amazing… I don't know what I would do without her honestly… What I did to deserve her, I'll never know._

"James-kun!"

He jumped and almost dropped all the supplies as Hunny and Takashi appeared.

"W-what are you doing out this late," James stuttered.

"Cake," Hunny chirped happily, "We were out at the house so we're going to go get some, what do you have there?"

Hunny looked at the things in James' arms- candles, roses, and pasta. He smiled,

"Are you planning something for Jade-chan?"

"Y-yes," James blushed slightly, "It's a special occasion so…"

"Really? What is it?"

"Err… it's not really a special occasion," James said, "It's… I just wanted to do something nice for her."

"That's really sweet," Hunny smiled.

"Y-yeah well, I know she likes romance novels so I thought it would sweet to do something like what she would read."

Hunny giggled,

"I'm sure Jade-chan just wants you to be yourself, not someone she reads about, but I think she'll like the gesture."

* * *

Jade's eyes snapped opened as she jumped out of bed. _Something is not right… I can feel it…_ She grabbed the note that James had left her and quickly added to it as her eyes darted around, looking for signs of distress. Suddenly, the bedroom window broke as a net shot through it.

She cried out as she got caught in the ectoplasmic net. _Skulker… No Skulker doesn't hunt me and he wouldn't risk pissing off Ember since she's my friend… So who…_ She got her answer as two agents in white suits stepped through the window to collect her.

_No, how… how did they find me… What about James? The rings were supposed to protect us…. _Thinking fast, she added to the note in her hands when the agents weren't looking and shoved it through the holes in the net so it landed on the ground.

"We have you now, ghost," Agent S said.

* * *

James had a large smile when he reached the house. He unlocked it with ease despite his arms being full. He stepped through with a smile. He set everything down on the table before he crept to the bedroom. He opened the door slowly to not wake Jade.

As the door opened, his smile disappeared. The window was broken. The lamp on the bedside table was broken. The blankets and everything on the bed was on the other side of the room… Jade was gone.

"Jade," he whispered, heart-broken and worried.

He spotted the note that he left for her and he picked it up. Underneath his words, were words in neat cursive,

_Someone's here. Guys In White. Don't do something stupid. Please help. I love -_

She wrote it in a hurry- she didn't even get to finish the last sentence. He crunched the paper up in his fist as his jaw clenched,

"I'll save you Jade…"


	14. To Help

**Chapter 13- To Help:**

**Third Person:**

The next day, the hosts were discussing things among themselves after the hosting was over- the topic of discussion just so happened to be a certain bookworm and his girlfriend. He hadn't shown up for hosting, so Kyoya wasn't exactly the happiest person at the moment- they had to tell the customers that James was sick.

"…He wasn't in class either," Hunny pitched in.

"Is he sick," Hikaru asked, "Or is he just ditching?"

"James-kun isn't sick," Hunny said as he titled his head, "We saw him last night, didn't we, Takashi?"

"Hmmm."

"Wait, how did you see him last night," Haruhi asked.

"We were out getting cake and we talked to him when we ran into him!"

_Of course you were getting cake,_ Haruhi thought as her sweat dropped.

"Wait," Haruhi asked, "Why was James out so late?"

"Oh, he was getting some things so he could surprise Jade with a nice diner!"

Hunny giggled,

"They're a really cute couple, aren't they Takashi?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "They do love each other."

"I still don't know how he snagged her," Hikaru complained, "Just think about it- he's a total geek and she's… her."

Kaoru and Hikaru started to laugh. Haruhi hit them on the back of their heads,

"For the last time, they love each other and that's all that matters so stop complaining!"

"You know," Tamaki rubbed his chin, "It's kind of weird… We know that they love each other and James is a writer, but do we really know anything else?"

Tamaki continued to rub his chin in thought as everyone looked at him in shock.

"He… He actually has a point," Hikaru said in shock.

"I didn't know Tono could _make_ a point," Kaoru added.

"Senpai, I don't know if that's true," Haruhi reasoned, "I mean, we know that… James-senpai doesn't like oranges…"

"Yes, but that's nothing," Tamaki waved it off, "We're his family! I'm the father! I should know more about my son! We know that he hates oranges, that he writes, loves Jade, and that's about it and I don't even know much about my son's fiancée," Tamaki started to cry, "Besides that her eyes turn red when she's angry!"

"That's… actually kind of creepy," Kaoru admitted.

"Well, when you think about it, both of them are kind of creepy," Hikaru added.

With that, they all had to agree that the twins had a point. Both Jade and James were both a bit creepy in a way that they just couldn't describe- it was a bit of a feeling. A feeling that something was off about their two friends- an uneasy feeling that they shouldn't be there. Then again, there was the fact that they knew nothing about them, so they turned to Kyoya. He pushed up his glasses with a sigh,

"And just what makes you think that I have information?"

"You have information on every one," Hikaru pointed out.

"On them, not as much," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Just basics that wouldn't really do any good for us-"

At that moment, the club doors opening interrupted him. Well, they didn't just open- they _slammed_ opened with a loud _thud._ James came straight through the door, his head down and fists clenched. His hair was a mess and stress lines all over his face. His clothes were ruffled and messy. His scarf wasn't all the way on and it wasn't tied either. He looked at the hosts with tears in his eyes.

"I need your help."

* * *

Data had a raging headache. She wasn't sure what they had put into her system with that needle- shortly after she was caught up in the net, but it worked.

"Please tell me that wasn't drugs, I'd rather have a clean record," she mumbled as she tried to stand up- _tried _being the key word.

When she tried to get up, she got pulled down. She looked down to notice that she her wrists were cuffed in ecto-cuffs that were chained to the ground and her ankles were shackled. She wasn't going anywhere- if not for the chains then because of the odd glass-like container that she was in that she was sure was ghost proof.

Around the high-tech container that was just steel flooring, high-tech computers, high-tech equipment, and steel walls. _Doesn't look like I'm getting out anytime soon._

Looking down at her hands, she realized that she still had the ring on, but it wasn't working since her hand was light blue.

"Don't be stupid," an agent snarled, "It was just a sedative to get you to our facility."

"Well, you could have at least taken me out to diner first."

A man in a lab coat started to laugh, but quickly covered it with a cough.

* * *

As Data sat deep in thought in the containment area, agents and the Supervisor were all gathered in the other room, watching her on the cameras.

"I don't really understand, sir," Agent S said, "She, if they even have genders, isn't really what we expected. None of us is sure what to make of the data we're collecting, or her reactions. She, or it, appears to be sentient. What's our next move, sir?"

"I can't get a hold from the American branch, haven't been able to do so for the past year, sir," another agent interrupted.

The American division of the agency was… inefficient, stupid, and not very respected since the day that branch had been funded. However, they lost even more respect due to the fact they haven't contacted anyone in the past year- a whole year of reports not done. Who knew what they might be facing or what discoveries have been made? In their case, it would who knew what _enemies_ they've made.

"Then try again," Supervisor Katsumi snapped, "And we'll… question her."

At that, the scientists started to fuss- not pleased at all that they were only allowed to question the specimen.

"It's a ghost, it could lie!"

"What's the point of questioning it?"

"We could be doing experiments!"

"Everyone be quiet," Supervisor Katsumi snapped, "That is your order and you all will follow it, understood? We are Japanese, we are honorable, and we are not reckless, careless, or stupid. So we _will_ question the ghost, ask it about ghost cultures if there is such a thing, where does it haunt, why is it here, and so forth. In time, we might gain an ally, and make discoveries. _But we will not test her without her consent if it is sentient. _We are not barbaric and we are not like our idiotic American branch. _Is that understood?"_

"Yes, sir," they all chorused.

"Good, now get to work!"


	15. To Tell Or Not To Tell

**Chapter 14- To Tell Or Not To Tell:**

**Third Person:**

James twiddled his thumbs. Around him, the others were still questing what he said.

"How do you know that she was kidnapped?"

Of course, he couldn't exactly tell them everything he knew or even about what he, and Jade, was. It would be dangerous. What if they decided not to help? No, he needed their help. They had connections that he didn't have. Not to mention that wherever they took her, it was sure to be ghost-proof. He wouldn't be able to go there if it was ghost-proof.

He had already searched for her and didn't find any traces of her. He couldn't get to Ghost Zone so he had no way of contacting anyone or searching there. He doubted that she was in life… er… _death_-threatening situations since Clockwork hadn't shown up. That didn't stop him from being both angry and worried.

"She was," James snapped, "I know it… a note…"

"A ransom note," Kyoya asked interested, "Interesting."

"No, no, not a ransom note," James shook his head, "Jade left the note when she was being cap- _ehem_ nabbed."

"How did her kidnappers not realize it," Haruhi asked.

"Jade's smart. She would be able to do it…"

"A better question is, why haven't you gone to the cops," Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"I… I can't… It's hard to explain," James took off his glasses and started to clean them using his scarf, "I… I don't think I can explain. As friends, I thought maybe you could help, but this isn't something that…"

His voice trailed off. The others stared at their friend. None of them were quite sure about how to help or about what to do. Hunny and Takashi both had dark expressions on their faces- as did everyone else. They were all concerned about Jade and were worried about her. Though they were also worried about whatever trouble that their friends had gotten into.

"If this is illegal or you got into trouble with some gang of sorts or anything to that degree, then we cannot help," Kyoya said firmly.

James looked up startled,

"W-what? I-it's not like that, I can assure you."

"Then why else wouldn't you be able to explain," Haruhi asked, "You and Jade are our friends, but we need to know what's going on…"

James looked around nervously. _Should I tell them? Will Jade be made if I tell them? Will they still help me, help her? _

"I don't know how to," James said honestly, "Jade would b-be able to explain it better than I ever could. While I know a lot about ghosts, she knows the most and so-"

"-Whoa, whoa, wait, hold on a second," Hikaru interrupted, "Ghosts?"

"You can't be serious," Kaoru added.

"Besides what does that have to do with anything," the two said together.

James cleaned his glasses again repeatedly,

"I…It has to do with everything. The people that captured her were The Guys In White, an agency solemnly devoted to ghost hunting and capturing all ghosts."

"Wait," Hunny asked, "Are you saying that Jade-chan is a _ghost?"_

"Or at least they believe she is," Kyoya mused.

"N-no, she's a ghost," James gulped nervously, "And uhh so am I… our rings are able to hide our signature and hide what we really look like…. I think her ring got damaged somehow and that's why they were able to pick up on her ectosignature, err that is the thing that equipment pick up on and... It's rather hard to explain, really, it's kind of like a fingerprint since every ghost's signature is different, but…"

He ran a hand through his hair,

"Essentially, yes we are both ghosts, have been for quite some time."

All the hosts looked at him in shock and disbelief. The questions came all at once.

"You can't really expect us to believe that."

"What can we do to help?"

"How do we know you're really a ghost?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I though that was an engagement ring."

James sighed,

"Please, one question at a time… I can't waste any time explaining _everything_… But I'm still a writer, Jade is still my girlfriend and fiancée, and the rings weren't exactly our engagement rings, but we do plan on getting married, and yes ghosts can get married, like I said, I can't waste time answering all questions… I was here because I needed more information for a book I'm writing and Jade came here to make sure I didn't get into any trouble… As far as proof…"

James knew it was risky, but he was willing to do it if it meant that Jade could get saved. He grabbed a nearby teacup and smashed it- startling all of them. He used a shard to cut his arm slightly- the green ectoplasm soaking out slowly.

"The ring can hide appearances, but can't fix the blood, this is ectoplasm, what all ghosts are made of… So yes, we are ghosts, and I… Jade and I… do think of you as friends… Now I am asking once more and if you decline, then I'll leave- you'll never hear from me or Jade again… Will you help me save her?"

Everyone still stared at him, soaking in the information. Kyoya was busy observing the ectoplasm closely on James' arm. Hunny wasn't sure what to think- he thought of Jade as a friend… but to find out that both her and James weren't even human- that they were dead- was some information to take in. Haruhi believed that James was telling the truth- even if she didn't believe in ghosts, the green blood was enough proof and whether she believed him or not, Jade was still in danger.

"OF COURSE WE WILL STILL HELP YOU," Tamaki cried, "WE'RE SO SORRY THAT YOU HAVE PASSED! Tell me, how exactly did you die?"

"Err… me? I… I…," James turned red, "I'd rather not say- I- I hope you understand."

"But of course," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "but as friends, I think we have a right to know how you died."

James' narrowed his eyes as they glowed green slightly before returning in normal,

"Let's be clear, the only reason I'm telling you is because I am desperate for your help because even friends do not know how I died. Jade knows and she's the only one to know and visa versa. Understand that for a ghost to tell someone how they died is a very trusting thing, so I hope I'm not wrong to trust you, Kyoya."

Kyoya's glasses flashed as James ran a hand through his hair,

"I…Look, I just… I was writing my greatest book yet," James' eyes glistened, "It was going to be a masterpiece, something _everyone_ would want to read… I was so proud and it took me a year to write it… I was on my way to the publishing company, a written copy and my laptop in my hands… it was dark and I didn't see the truck… It was a quick death, the laptop was destroyed, and the papers were ruined. My greatest masterpiece never to be read… Thus what made me a ghost, it's why I am known as _Ghostwriter. _Jade… Jade had a far worse fate… It's none of my business to tell you, no matter what as she entrusted me with that information and I will not ruin her trust."

Hunny was crying and he wasn't the only one- Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, and even Takashi had tears in their eyes. It was hard for them to think that their friend was indeed dead- he did die, he had a funeral, a family, old friends, _everything, _and he was a ghost- probably never going to find some inner peace.

"Jade was raped," Kyoya guessed, "Was she not?"

James' eyes flashed dangerously as Kyoya continued,

"She had scars on her wrists so I assume that she was raped and then killed herself, did she not?"

James' fists clenched and his jaw tightened,

"… Yes. He was a friend of hers, but… he wasn't and her only friend didn't care… If you're wise, you won't ask her about it and you won't think about it. Understood?"

By now, all of them were sad, crying, and determined.

"We better get to work," Takashi said.


	16. The Answers

**Chapter 15- The Answers **

**Third Person:**

"You know, Stopwatch, a visit a lot sooner might've been more helpful," Data scowled as Clockwork appeared.

Her master didn't share her sense of humor- to a degree- though he did smile at her. Around them agents were frozen in time and Data was used to the sight- she hoped to reach that level of power someday. The agents had yet to do her harm- serious harm anyway- so she cut them some slack. She could only freeze time for five minutes within thirty-minute intervals and she wasn't going to waste that because while time might be frozen, it didn't stop the fact that the cuffs were ghost-proof. In fact, the ghost-proof cuffs were the only thing keeping her from freezing time, making a portal to the zone and escaping.

"You will understand in time," Clockwork said as he shifted from a young adult to an older man.

"To heck with that," Data scoffed, "You're all knowing, I'm not."

"But you are close… My apprentice, you know why I am letting this happen, but first you must really think- think and understand."

Data, used to Clockwork and his advice, closed her eyes and focused. She recalled every single detail from every single moment, even if she didn't understand some moments. _Before I came here…Clockwork needed to see my ring, perhaps he did something to it… In the water, I felt a zap so that must have been when the ring got broken- enough that my ectosignature seeped through… But why would my master do that? Why would he want me captured?_

Her eyes widened, _because if I'm captured, then James would go to the Hosts for help._

"You see, my apprentice, you didn't do anything wrong and you won't get harmed seriously, a zap or two at the most from the ghost shield… But all of this was a way for you and Ghostwriter to gain human friends."

"Why would we need human friends?"

"Think, Data… I have seen the way you two are at times. Yes, you are happy, and yes you are lively… But there are times when you two are alone, doing nothing but reading book after book for days, once it was even for two whole weeks…"

"That's my obsession to learn and his to write and read, you can hardly blame us for that."

"No, I cannot," Clockwork shook his head and shifted from an older man to an infant, "However, I have seen how that path leads you, divulging yourselves into your obsession that much just as your humanity slips away along with your sanity…"

Data's eyes widened as Clockwork continued, shifting from an infant to a young adult as he did so,

"However, I've seen the paths that can be taken that lead down a much better path in the future… But for that to happen, you must learn to savor your humanity and sanity. To do so, required human friends- ones that are closer to you _and _Ghostwriter so I'm afraid that just Daniel wouldn't work for the job… So was this all a part of a plan? Yes, it was."

"I'm not sure if I should be more surprised about all that information or the fact that you just _told_ me that and didn't give me some elusive, cryptic message."

"This is one of the rare times, that you're required to know everything, young apprentice, please don't question it."

"… There's something more though, isn't there?"

"Your capture by this branch will be beneficial."

"Uh-huh," Data said skeptically, "Just how?"

"They are unaware of the American branch's antics and they wouldn't approve of it if they did. The Japanese are more honorable and more understanding, thankfully. By you getting captured, their first ghost I might add, then they can question you and you can answer honestly. It can set up a good human-ghost connection for the future. A future, I should add, that would be rather bright."

With that, Clockwork disappeared and time resumed- given Data a bunch to think about. _So the Hosts really are good friends then… Interesting… and how did I just go from making sure my boyfriend/fiancé didn't get into trouble to being a freakin' diplomat for ghosts?_

* * *

Data raised an eyebrow as a guy in a lab coat, whose tag read _Dr. Satoru. _He had black hair, as did most of the agents, and blue eyes that had slight bags under them and stress lines- yet he was the youngest. Black thin glasses were perched on his nose.

At least, it seemed like he was the youngest. Beside him were two agents and the Supervisor (_The Guy In Black_ as Data was mentally referring to him as) were also there to listen and watch, she suspected. Though judging by the cameras in the room, there was many more agents that were watching than the ones that she could see.

"Ehem… Hello," Dr. Satoru started out uncertainty, "I… Can you understand me?"

Figuring that it was best to not piss off the people who had captured her, Data bit back a snide and/or sarcastic comment. She simply raised an eyebrow,

"Yes, I can understand you."

The doctor started to rapidly write in his notebook, which idly reminded her of Kyoya. The doctor noted that her voice had a slight echo-effect to it and seemed hollow, breathless as if she didn't need to breath to speak. _Of course she doesn't,_ he thought. Though he tried to not let his excitement show- he always wanted to question a ghost thoroughly.

"And you are a female, right? Ghosts can't… change genders or be genderless?"

Data looked at the doctor curiously. Remembering Clockwork's words, she smiled and tuned in her more mature, professional side- a side that she usually saved for the Observers' Court cases.

"Yes, I am a female though some ghosts can change genders or be genderless. We are just as diverse as humans and more."

"I- Of course," Doctor Satoru kept writing, "And…I'm instructed to question you personally about yourself and ghosts."

"And which would you prefer to know first?"

"Umm… What is your title? Just how old are you, first of all?"

"Well, I got by many titles, many of which wouldn't be very understandable to you and no, I won't be telling you my real name since my real name is something that a ghost really doesn't reveal unless they either don't care or they find that person very trustworthy… I hope you understand… But my official title is Data, apprentice to Clockwork and high member of the Council- not that those really make any sense to you… You can call me Data and I'm roughly three hundred or so… I kind of lost count," Data shrugged.

"How did you die? Why are you a ghost?"

Data's eyes flashed red and she clenched her fists slightly. The doctor took one step back due to such a reaction. The others stepped forward, ready to shot if necessary.

"Pardon, I didn't mean to be rude," Data said smiling, "But it's highly offensive to ask a ghost how they died or why they are a ghost… You must understand, why a ghost is a ghost is due to their obsession and… to ask a ghost what it's obsession is… It's like asking someone why they are still alive, why they do what they do, and asking them to expose their darkest secret. It's our very being… For the sack of science, I suppose I will tell you, simply because I want relations between ghosts and humans to be more smooth… But I am warning you now, not all ghosts will be as nice about such a subject."

"U-understood," the doctor stuttered. Data smiled,

"Well, I died because I killed myself. I was in high school. I was seventeen. I had only two friends- one which raped me and the other which didn't care about the event… So yes, I slit my wrists and ended it."

The fact that most of the agents had their children in high school, or knew someone who killed themselves, or knew someone that had been raped, when Data spoke- it hit a chord. A silence filled the air until the Supervisor spoke,

"You… You went to high school? You said you were three hundred years old?"

"Yes, I am. But time is nonexistent where ghosts reside. You can die in the year… 2012 or 2020, be a ghost for centuries, and then come back to the same year of which you died- rather complex, really," Data shrugged, "and I wouldn't want to bore you with details."

"We-well I'd like to ask you why you were at the school and that house."

"Funny story," she smiled, "see, my fiancé is known as Ghostwriter, for a reason of course, and he just loves to write. He wanted to write a book- a young adult romance novel about an assassin that has to go undercover at high school in Japan. However, he needed to know more about High School so he went undercover there- not to hurt anyone, just to go undercover as a student and learn about how students act and how everything works, of course. He wouldn't hurt a fly and neither would I… I was there to make sure he didn't get into trouble and because I missed him, honestly… The small house was the house that we rented- _honestly_ rented."

"Just how did you get the money and sources for it," the doctor asked curiously.

"Oh, that's complicated… We didn't steal, I can assure you. I stuck a deal with a friend, a _human_ friend, and got the money for everything and faked a few student records so we were kind-of legally there."

_That's kind of the truth, but what was I supposed to say? That Clockwork struck a deal with Vlad to pay for everything and fake the documents and in exchange, I wouldn't prank him for a year?_

"Y- you said fiancé? Does that mean you two were engaged when you were alive?"

"No, I didn't even know him when I was alive. I met him as a ghost," Data explained truthfully, "And we became close friends- he was actually my first friend as a ghost and my first real friend… A century later, we became mates and soon after, we were engaged."

_Well we converged lairs, which is kind of the same thing, might as well put it simply._

"Interesting, so ghosts do have cultures and everything? Where do you live… or haunt?"

"Well, we live in the Zone, that's a parallel dimension, right on top of the plane of the living, which is this," she gestured to everyone, "And you can only get there and out through natural portals or if you can make one, which some ghosts can do. It's an exact opposite of this world and it's rather hard to explain, but it's not really a bad place to… exist? But yes, we do have cultures, diversity, and everything of such. Ghosts… Most of us don't find any peace so we just exist for a very _very_ long time so we just live our afterlives. So yes, we do date, we do fight, we do have emotions, and we do marry and even have children… In a way, we aren't really ghosts, we're just a different species- it's all rather complicated and I could go on and on for hours at a time about everything, but I don't think any of us really have the time."

The doctor was writing down everything, awed.

"You don't really believe all this, do you," Agent S asked.

"Of course I do," the Supervisor said, "The question is, why don't you? So far, she's sentient, harmless and friendly apparently."

"Oh, I'm not harmless," Data pitched in, "I just don't want to fight you… Don't get me wrong or anything, but I am very dangerous, as are most ghosts, I'm not going to lie, but that doesn't mean I want to cause harm or trouble…"

"And we wouldn't want you to," the Supervisor said as he stepped forward, "Which is why you still have that ring. It looked like an engagement ring and not knowing how attached ghosts could get to an object or how one might react to losing an attached object, we just disabled all things that it could do but as you can see, we did put it back on."

"Thank you," Data said sincerely with a smile, while it wasn't really an engagement ring, it was thoughtful.


	17. To Save A Ghost

**Chapter 16- To Save A Ghost:**

**Third Person:**

"Do you think you could do it," James asked.

"Of course, of course, it's complex, yes, but doable," Nekozawa nodded, "And I'll do anything to help the dark mate find the dark goddess."

James' jaw clenched, but he ignored it. If they were to find Jade, it would take more than just some connections in the business world and Kyoya's police force. In a last act, they went to Nekozawa for help- who stated that he would be able to do a locator spell.

"I'll need something of hers or something of her- a picture perhaps, a hair, a favorite voodoo doll…"

Tamaki shuddered, but didn't comment since he knew how dire and serious the situation was. They all knew that Jade could very well be in a cell while being tortured or worse. James thought for a moment before asking,

"Will this spell ruin the item in question?"

"No, it should be preserved. Ruining the item can ruin the attachment that she has to the item or ruin the image in a picture which can mess up the spell."

"Very well."

James reached down his shirt to pull out a locket that was on a silver chain around his neck. He pulled it off and handed it to Nekozawa, who opened it.

"Awe, that's so cute," Hunny said as he saw the pictures.

"Jade is wearing one just like it- it was a gift…"

"You guys look different in that second picture," Hikaru pointed out.

At that, the others also looked at the pictures. The first one showed the James and Jade that they knew kissing and the second one showed two figures also kissing. They both resembled James and Jade to a degree- though the biggest differences were the skin color of both figures and the eye color, skin color, and hair color of the female. The male in the picture was obviously James, even if he had light gray skin and pointed ears. The female looked like Jade, though the skin was light blue, the eyes (which were open) were red and the hair was black with a white stripe in it.

"That's what we look like as ghosts, we've been hiding our real appearance… Though this is what we looked like when we were alive," James explained.

Nekozawa shifted slightly, a slight blush on his face for seeing the true appearance of 'his dark goddess.' The others were a bit surprised, but nodded. Nekozawa took the locket and said a small spell over it before he waved it around the pot. The inside of the pot was turning from black to red to green and then finally back to black. Nekozawa nodded and then handed the locket back to James.

Tamaki was still hiding behind Haruhi as Nekozawa continued working his magic. He brought out a small map of Japan and then got a few black darts out. He dipped each dart into the pot, soaking the tip and the end in the black liquid.

He took three steps back, distancing himself from the map. He closed his eyes and the others glanced at each other in concern- _is this safe?_ He threw all three darts at once before he opened his eyes. He smirked, seeing all three of them on the exact same spot.

"There is where you'll find her," Nekozawa informed.

"… Why did you use three darts," Hikaru asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru added, "Wouldn't just one get the job done?"

"Perhaps, but by using three, it's like a safety measure- a way to make sure the spell was done correctly."

Nekozawa shrugged,

"We wouldn't want to get anything wrong, not when it's the dark goddess in distress… I live to serve the goddess."

Nekozawa gave another creepy laugh as James' eye twitched.

"Let's go," James ordered, "We need to save her… Who knows what horrors she's facing?"

* * *

_Surprisingly I'm not facing any horrors,_ Data thought, _they're a lot better than their American branch. Granted, I don't trust them, but if it gets a better relation between ghosts and humans then it's worth it… Granted, they might be help in the future as well…_

Data sat down on her knees carefully since her legs were shackled as well as her hands.

"I don't suppose I can get these off at any time, it's gonna chaff."

"You have a surprising sense of humor," Dr. Satoru noted.

"Thank you for noticing, but I really was a bit serious."

"Well, my apologies," Agent S said, "But we can't do that. You're still a ghost."

"I mean no offense," Data said dryly, "But I can't really do anything about the fact that I'm dead…"

"You're still alive in a way," Dr. Satoru said, "I- I mean in a way, ghosts are their own species, ev-even if they did die t-to-"

"-Doctor," Supervisor said as he stepped forward, "I think right now would be a good time to be quiet because new species or not, this young woman did die."

"I like you," Data said, "You're a lot better than the American branch."

"Why thank you…. How did you know about the American branch?"

"I say this with all respect, but the American branch is," Data struggled for words, "They're… not very good. They've spent a lot of money and everything to get fancy gadgets, but they cannot catch a ghost. Not only that, but they do more damage to the town and its people than the bad ghosts that are running around."

"I suspect there are a lot ghosts then?"

"Yes," Data answered honestly, "And I'm sorry, but I can't tell you where for fear that you might hurt some of those ghosts or myself. The ghost hunters there believe all ghosts are evil, which isn't true. When someone good dies, they become a good ghost. When someone bad dies, they are a bad ghost. However, more bad people die than good people and the good ghosts don't bother showing themselves because they're scared of the ghost hunters…. And yes, there are a lot in that town, but they are under control."

"How," Doctor Satoru asked.

"There's a… you could tell him a ghost superhero. He's fifteen now, I believe, he's a good kid. He died too young," Data shook her head, "But he died wanting to protect people so in death, he does. He takes care of the bad ghosts, sends them back to the Zone and does everything he can to protect people. He also protects wrongly-done ghosts."

"Fifteen," a few agents mumbled.

"Fifteen," the Supervisor repeated, "How can a kid-"

"-Like I said," Data interrupted, "He's a good kid. He's… He's one of the most powerful ghosts in the Zone and I cannot tell you anymore. He is getting stronger and he has the respect of almost all the ghosts in the Zone. His obsession is to protect, so he does."

The Supervisor nodded.

"I understand… what level is he? If you don't know the scale then we can always let you know."

"I know the scale," Data smiled, "He's a level S, like myself. Though I honestly wouldn't want to fight him- despite who would win or lose, he is a friend, a very good friend at that."

"Wait," an agent spoke up, "How old is he? Really?"

"Fifteen, he died when he was fourteen. He's only been a ghost for a year," Data's voice got soft, "Poor child…I know it was painful…"

* * *

Data started to pace, well as much as the shackles would let her. The agents were still weary of her, that much she could tell. Though she could also tell that they were a lot smarter than the American Guys In White and were actually listening to reason. Besides, she was pretty sure that she might be getting out soon- the Supervisor even said that he was thinking about it.

As he was thinking about that, Data was thinking about Ghostwriter. Was he going to come and save her? She kind of hoped so since that would pretty chivalrous. Then again, she kind of hoped that he wouldn't since she wasn't sure how the Guys In White would react to that.

Just as she thought that, a few loud sirens went off. Within seconds, the Supervisor was near her containment with a large scowl.

"You do realize we could've been doing a lot of experiments, _painful_ experiments? We tried to treat you as we would a person or suspect. We tried being reasonable. Now you want to explain why there's a ghost outside our shield right now with human captives?"

Data looked at him confused,

"I honestly don't know…"

"Do you realize how serious this is," Doctor Satoru said, "Please be cooperative."

"The only ghost that would be dumb enough to come into a ghost hunting facility to save someone would be Ghostwriter and…"

Her eyes widened and then she sighed,

"Can I see them, please?"

The Supervisor narrowed his eyes, but nodded. He snapped his fingers as a screen came down from the ceiling, revealing what was outside through security cams. Ghostwriter, no longer disguised as a human, was there and appeared to be holding Hunny up. The others were poorly hid. Data shook her head,

"The humans aren't hostage. If they are, they're acting because they honestly think it will work and I apologize in advance for anything that they will do because they will do some pretty stupid things…But they are friends and that ghost happens to be my fiancé. Might I ask if you could please let me go so I can go out there and talk to them? Please just let me go free, don't hurt Ghostwriter or anyone else… Relations between ghosts and humans can be peaceful if you do this."

"Are you suggesting if we don't follow your orders, you'll do something bad?"

"No, I'm saying that my fiancé loves me very much and while this is a very bad plan- and one of his worst- he will do anything it takes to get me out of here and he's also a level S ghost, in fact, one of the best. He has the ability to write any person, ghost or human, into a book- putting them into a different reality if needed and can rewrite this reality as well… Rather complicated, really, but he will not hesitant to write you into a murder mystery with you as the victim."

"Please," an agent scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

"He once rewrote someone to a poetry book just because that someone ruined a book that he just finished and destroyed the only copy. How do you think he's gonna react when he see you having me captive? Now, for you safety, please let me go. I can assure you, if you do not do any one of us harm or any ghosts, then I will answer _all_ questions about the Zone, including our government."

At that word, the doctor's ears perked and he looked to his Supervisor, practically begging him to let the ghost go.

"Fine."

* * *

"This is stupid," Ghostwriter growled, "Absolutely stupid…"

"Considering that you were just threatening to write them into murder mysteries, which is I still don't understand, I suggest you keep up with this plan," Kyoya said from behind the walls, pushing up his glasses.

Ghostwriter's eye twitched slightly,

"I still don't see how holding you as captives will work?"

"It might," Haruhi mused, "Maybe… Though it is a bit foolish."

"Doesn't matter as long as we get Jade, I suppose," Ghostwriter mused.

It was at that moment that Data flew through the wall and tackled Ghostwriter to the ground,

"Oh I can't believe you were stupid enough to try and infiltrate a ghost hunting facility just to save me!"

She gave Ghostwriter a kiss and he looked her over in concern,

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you need something? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, dear," Data smiled, "Though it was very chivalrous of you to come and try to rescue me… Just like the daring knight in that romance novel."

Data winked. Ghostwriter fidgeted slightly,

"W-well, I- I suppose it was rather chivalrous, wasn't it," Ghostwriter puffed up his chest.

"Remember the deal," a voice filled the small cavern-like area from speakers, "You will continue with questioning…"

"I know," Data waved it off, "My word is a promise. As long as you don't harm any ghosts…"

"Unless they're causing trouble," the voice said, "…However, we ask for you to come by again to officially discuss a peace treaty between the Zone and the Guys In White. It will not just be our branch at the meeting, though the Supervisor here is the head leader so should he agree, the others should follow."

"A peace treaty," Ghostwriter blinked in confusion, "You've been… discussing a peace treaty?"

"Among other things. Granted, I was shackled and chained to the floor until now, but they are a lot better than the American branch."

"WE ARE SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!"

In that moment, the Host Club members tackled Data, save for Kyoya- who just smiled slightly. Takashi was dragged into the hug by Hunny and Ghostwriter was dragged into it by Data. Both of the ghosts had to phase through their friends in order to get free from the hug.

"To think," Data laughed, "All of this for a book!"

"A good book," Ghostwriter defended.


	18. A Glimpse Into Ghostwriter's Novel

**Extra Chapter- A Glimpse Into Ghostwriter's Novel:**

_The second that he walked into school, everyone's eyes were on him out of curiosity for the mysterious-looking new student. Yet, he didn't give a single one of them a single glance. His eyes were one on person and one-person only- his target. _

_He was well aware of their gazes, the giggles- it was something that he was used to. Years of training have given him a figure to be envious of and he knew very well that most people considered him attractive with his sharp features, his gray eyes always set in a piercing gaze, his long black hair that brushed his shoulders pulled into a small ponytail. His charms, acts, and good looks had been the things that have gotten him out of tough jams many times before._

_He kept the background, however, he didn't dare take a step closer to his target- second year student, Jade Ascunde. Her long red hair gave away the fact that she wasn't of Japanese heritage, along with her bright green eyes and freckles. He knew that without a doubt the person he was looking at was his target. _

_He leaned against the wall, watching the crowd pass him by, but kept his gaze only on Jade. For a brief moment, Jade looked up and saw him, but he didn't return her gaze then, only looking at her through the corners of his eyes. _

_Finally, as she walked into her first class, he lingered back slightly. He briefly wondered how he should approach her- he needed to as he needed to get closer to her family, earn their trust, and then- do what he was hired to do. Did it bother most people by his choice of profession? Yes. Did it bother him? No and it never would. _

_"Class," Sensei said as he walked into the room, "I would like to introduce the new student, Isao Makoto."_

_Makoto bowed, keeping eye contact with everyone as he did so- mostly he kept his eyes on Jade._

"I'm flattered you named the character after me, and even made her look like me, but I swear, if you end up killing her off, I will end you."

Ghostwriter jumped as Data laughed.

"Calm down, dear, I was only letting you know that we should be getting to school soon."

Data and Ghostwriter, both currently in their human forms, did still go to Ouran Academy- Data chose to use the excuse that Ghostwriter was still writing his book, but both of them knew that they were just really enjoying finished up their years in High School. Besides, they didn't really want to leave the Host Club just yet- though they both knew that they would always stay in touch with them.

To make things even better, the peace treaty did happen- a peace treaty between the Zone and the Guys In White. It made things a lot easier for a lot of ghosts (_*cough* Danny *cough*)_ and there were only a few exceptions in which they were allowed to harm ghosts or capture them. However, if Data should come to collect that ghost then they did have to give the prisoner over.

All in all, things were good.

* * *

_When he followed her to Music Room Four, he didn't expect petals and bright lights to greet him. _

_"~Welcome."_

"So you are going to write about the Host Club," Jade said as she snuck up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"J-Jade! Don't sneak up on me!"

* * *

_"I present to you, the Rebellious type," Tamaki announced loudly, "Please give a warm welcome!"_

_He couldn't feel any more of his dignity- it was gone. As an assassin, he had to take up many false façades- a businessman, a poor boy, a slave, an orphan, but not once did he have to portray a host. He wasn't sure how he felt about this and he wasn't sure how he felt about the people in it. There was the odd, dramatic, and loud Tamaki- he knew that Tamaki wasn't a threat. There was Haruhi- obviously a girl, but not a threat. Jade wasn't a host- she was just a maid and his target- not a threat. Aya wasn't a host either- she was just Jade's best friend. She wasn't a threat, but she could be a way to get to Jade if he befriended her or even dated her, especially since his records stated that Aya spent a lot of time at Jade's house and was close to her family. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru were annoying and devious- but still not a threat._

_There were only two people that were a defiant threat and one person was a possible threat- Takashi, Hunny, and Kyoya. Takashi and Hunny were obviously a threat- they were trained fighters and good ones, just as a good as him. Kyoya wasn't stupid- he was smart. It was Kyoya's intelligence that could be a threat and the fact that Kyoya was close to Jade (as they all were) and had a private police force._

_The job wasn't going to be easy- but it will get done._

"That's kind of cliché," Jade said as she snatched a cookie from the plate beside him.

"The food is for paying customers," Kyoya informed as he pushed up his glasses, "Not to mention that _hosting hours_ are over."

"I'm his plus one then."

"Please, I'm trying to write," James snapped.

"Sorry dear, it does seem like a lovely novel and you're doing a good job. I love that you included the Host Club," Jade kissed him softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Feelings? That was new. He never got feelings- he was trained to not have them and he assumed that all things that may resemble feelings were beaten out of him. To make bad matters worse, he was pretty sure that he had feeling- if there were even feeling there in the first place- for two girls, Jade and Aya. It was a tough place to be in and he wasn't sure what to make of it. On one hand, he couldn't fall for his target- that just wasn't done. On the other, it might be possible to continue his 'relationship' with Aya- one that he started simply to get close to Jade- since he wouldn't be killing Aya, only her best friend and her best friend's family. It wasn't like anyone would know it was him so Aya wouldn't know. He would, however, but… Why would that bother him?_

_He ran a hand through his hair, _

_"Feelings- bah… So disgusting…"_

_In an effort to forget his turmoil, he thought about the Host Club and its members. Its members were certainly something- something that he had never seen before that was for sure. He wondered why they considered him a friend? He's only been in the Host Club for roughly three weeks (another few weeks until his assignment must be completed), so why would they be so close to him? _

_Then there was the matter if he could get the murder past them. He knew Kyoya might be able to make a connection- that was a worry._

_"So," he said to himself, "To be in a relationship with Aya, or even Jade… and just how will I slip past that blasted Host Club?"_

"I love it so far," Jade said as she put down the rough draft and handed it back to James, "I doubt that you will need my help."

"Ah, but I like your help," James said as he kissed her, "So thank you."

* * *

A month later, James came running into the Host Club room, well after hosting hours, after not showing at school. In his hands, was a book and on his face was a large smile.

"I GOT IT," he shouted, "I GOT IT PUBLISHED!"

He grabbed Jade by the waist and spun her around.

"Whoa there!"

He set her down only to kiss her passionately and then turn to the others with a large smile.

"Whoa," Hikaru said, "I get you're excited, but the most I'll do is a hug."

James didn't even comment or scowl. He was too excited,

"I got it published! My book! Behold, _The Killer Love! _I FINALLY GOT IT DONE AND PUBLISHED!"

"Does this mean you'll leave," Hunny cried.

"Don't bet your afterlife on it," Jade winked.


End file.
